


【授权翻译】当巫师俘虏了王子

by Still_GuoMiao



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Torture, Violence, canon AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_GuoMiao/pseuds/Still_GuoMiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身为最伟大的法师Emrys，他成功夺取并开始统治Camelot。然而，当他打算一步步继续摧毁时，一个人的出现逐渐让他有些迟疑、驻足甚至动心。一个是魔法师，一个是与魔法不共戴天的王子。这是一个两个灵魂互相拯救、拥抱以及相爱的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/gifts).



> 原文题目：False face must hide what the false heart doth know.  
> 原作者：SideStepping  
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1860096/chapters/4002765
> 
> To SideStepping and all of you:
> 
> Thanks very much for honoring me to translate it!!

Chapter 1

Camelot此时正遭受着巫师们铺天盖地的进攻和侵占。

悠闲地坐在王位上，Merlin脸上浮现出一丝笑容。战士刚刚上报，Uther已经狼狈而逃——Merlin并不期望那个暴君会有什么其他更懦弱的举动，Uther根本就是一个懦夫。他不可能逃远的，等待他的只会是抓捕以及正义的审判。

Morgause站在Merlin身后，后背倚着王座，若无其事地玩着她的指甲。而另一个女人，Morgana，正靠在窗边，静静地看着下面庭院。Merlin凝视了她一会，他能看到女人的脸有些苍白。说实话，他对Morgana从来没有十足的把握……Morgana忠心于他们的事业，这点Merlin十分确定，但那并没有改变她内心对Camelot的感觉——

这个她曾经的家。

“Morgana，你看到了什么？”Merlin低声问了一句，用胳膊肘支着王座，然后慢慢把头倚到拳头上。

“我们的人封锁了庭院……”Morgana并没有把目光从窗外挪开，她的语气让Merlin想要知道更多。

“然后？”他提示她继续。

“他们抓到了Arthur。”虽然试图表现出轻松，但Merlin可以听出来她的颤音。

“什么？”他猛地站了起来，同时Morgause走到了他身后。

“他们正要把他带进来。”Morgana的脸比刚刚还要苍白。

Merlin愣在了原地。

一个被俘虏的王子。这……会招致什么样的麻烦？

“放心，殿下，”Morgause圆滑的声音在他身后响起，女人走过来把手搭上Merlin的胳膊，然后轻轻勾起嘴角，“抓到Arthur可是一件好事。我们可以先毁了他，然后再利用他摧毁Uther，让他们失去一切。”

“毁……了他？”Merlin挑了挑眉，似乎没有刚刚那么紧张了。他转身再次陷到王座里。

Morgause笑得更加明显了，“我有我的办法——”

然而Merlin突然抬起手指压在嘴唇上，微微皱起眉毛。

一阵沉默，没有人说话。最终——

“No，”他启唇，“我来。”

Morgause显然有些吃惊。

“殿下您确定？”

Merlin不喜欢她称呼自己的方式，那听起来总有一种嘲笑的感觉。

“没错，”他生硬地回答，“我，Emrys，新加冕的国王，十分享受这里的一切。我总该得到一些……乐子吧？”

Morgause看起来有些触动，但她只点了点头。Merlin轻轻一笑，向后靠去——然后他突然看到Morgana一直没有动。

“Morgana，Arthur来的时候我觉得你最好离开……要不然你还是先走吧。”  
Morgana浑身微微一震，她看了一眼Morgouse，后者点了点头。

然而她刚离开大堂，下一秒就传来了一阵敲门声。

“进来！”Merlin喊了一声。

大门打开了，紧接着进来了四个士兵——他们抓着一个正试图挣脱束缚的金发男人。

///////

Merlin之前从来没有见过Arthur，但他却听说过许多关于王子英俊外貌的传言。看来那些描述都是真的。但如果要说眼前的这个人和他听说的有什么不同的话，那就是真人要光彩照人上万倍——即使他此时已沦为俘虏。

也许他们脱下了Arthur的铠甲，或者战争开始时他根本没时间穿。这个一国王子身上连一把剑都没有。士兵们强硬地把他按到在地，逼迫他跪下，然后把王子的手紧紧绑在身后。然而当他们退下后，Arthur却扬起了下巴，眼中的轻蔑昭示着他的宁死不屈。

“Prince Arthur，”Merlin没有离开王座，他紧紧盯着王子，后者同样也默默地上下打量着他。“或许我应该就只叫你‘Arthur’？不好意思，但恐怕我们不得不削去你的头衔。”

一抹笑容爬上Merlin的嘴唇，他看到Arthur瞪大了眼睛。

“你一定感到十分遗憾吧，你的父亲已经逃跑了——他抛弃了你。”Morgause得意地补充道。

然而Arthur却不屑地哼了一声，“如你所言。”

Merlin突然让自己的魔法在指尖发出几声微弱的爆炸声，Arthur明显往后缩了缩。

“你知道我们是谁吗，Arthur？”Merlin轻轻问道。

“我所知道的就是你们霸占了不属于你们的王位，毁灭了这个地方，夺走了无数无辜的生命——哦，还有你们是巫师。”Arthur加了一句，但他一直小心翼翼地盯着Merlin的手指。

“Very good.”Merlin拉长了腔调答道。

不得不说Merlin有些享受这个，看着Arthur那副不屈服的面孔。起初他并不是十分同意Morgause那关于毁掉王子的建议，但是现在他突然有兴趣了。

Arthur跟他父亲一个德行。

“所以你们到底什么时候处死我？”Arthur突然打破沉默。

Merlin和Morgause相视一笑。

“Oh, 我们不会要你的命——现在还不会，”Morgause说道，“还有许多关于Camelot和Uther到底在计划着什么的事情需要向你求、助。而且，well……我们总要享受一下胜利的果实吧？”

有那么一小会儿，Arthur显然没有搞懂她的话——然而紧接着他明白过来了。

“我死都不会做任何你们打算让我做的事情。”

Morgause突然大声笑了起来，Merlin觉得那声音让他的皮肤有些刺痛。

“Oh相信我，亲爱的小王子，如果事情真的到了那个地步，你别——无——选——择。”

大堂里其他的士兵都附和地大声狂笑，Arthur觉得脸上有些发烫。

“带他去他的房间，哦那些寝殿简直豪华的不像样。”Merlin缓缓直起腰，盯着Arthur说道。

Arthur愤怒地瞪向Merlin，下一秒就被狠狠地拽了起来。“你们都他妈一个样——你们巫师——肮脏卑鄙、下流无耻的东西，”他疯狂地挣扎着，突然朝地上吐了一口吐沫，“不管你们做什么——这个国家永远不会屈服！人们永远不会向你们称臣——！！”

——魔法突然煽动起来，一记耳光狠狠打在王子脸上。Arthur吃痛地偏过头，一阵令人窒息的沉默蔓延开来。随后当他慢慢转过头时，他发现Merlin脸上的笑容消失了。

“我希望你至少学会一些服从，”Merlin愤怒着，他的眼睛有意地闪过一道道危险的金光，Arthur明显有些畏缩，“很快，用不了多久，你就会在我面前卑躬屈膝，服从于我，誓死不渝。”

然而再一次的，王子扬起了他的下巴。

“我永远不会向你屈服。”

Merlin感到一阵头痛，他受够了。轻轻朝士兵示意了一下，Arthur被带走了——一直到他被拽出大门，王子仍然狠狠地盯着那个王座上的黑发男孩，目不转睛。

Arthur消失了。Merlin终于松了一口气。

“不要担心，my lord,”Morgause说道，“您一定可以成功的。”

Merlin无力地点了点头，慢慢站了起来。

“至少现在，”Morgause接着说道，“Camelot是我们的。我们才是赢者。”

“Yes,”Merlin轻轻笑了一下，“We are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

当Morgause找到Merlin的时候，他才是一个十六岁的天真烂漫的孩子。男孩总是把魔法的秘密深藏心底，仅仅当他走入村庄后面那片森林后，才会释放自己的天赋，让花儿沿着足迹绽放。当然，他理解母亲为什么担心，但与此同时Merlin对自己不得不隐藏身份的现实也十分难过——然而他从未想过反抗。

直到她的到来。

起初，无论Morgause如何劝说男孩加入她们，他总是拒绝的——母亲不会允许他这么做。

后来她带着Merlin离开他的母亲，然后再次试图说服男孩：Uther必须被推翻，而掌控天下的永远应该是魔法。但Merlin再一次说了“不”——Morgause一怒之下狠狠地扇了他一巴掌——从来没有人打过他，从来没有，男孩因为猛烈的攻击向后踉跄了几步。

Morgause抓住Merlin的胳膊，随后是一串咒语。下一秒，他们突然穿越到一个黑暗的时代——Merlin看到了一个宫廷前的庭院，那里一个女人被绑在广场中心的火堆之上。

“我们这是在哪？”男孩的声音因为恐惧而有些发抖。

“我的记忆。”Morgause的声音十分冰冷。

火堆被点燃，那个可怜的女人活活被烧死了。

“那……那是怎么回事？”一直到他们离开幻境，那个女人尖锐痛苦的叫声仍纠缠在Merlin的耳边。

“我的妹妹，Nimueh.”

“她为什么被烧死？”

“因为她有魔法。”

“但——”

“没有但是，Merlin。这就是像我们这样的人的命运，而这一切就仅仅因为我们的出身。所以必须有人挺身而出——这是你我的责任。”

随后，当他们回到Ealdor时，Merlin告诉了他母亲他所看到的一切。

“我必须去。您能……明白吗，妈妈？”

她点了点头，泪水倾泻而出。Merlin上前抱住了母亲。

“我只希望你回来的时候还是我爱的那个孩子……”

最终，Merlin和Morgause一起离开村庄前往Camelot。意料之中，他的魔法派上了很大用场，途中成功帮助了他们抵抗无数次土匪的袭击。

Merlin之前从来不喜欢杀戮，但渐渐的，他发现自己开始适应……正如Morgause所说，这都是为了他们共同的目的。

日子一天天过去，然而当Uther拒绝出兵救助Ealdor而他的母亲因此死去时，Merlin突然发现自己再也不是那个一心想着为世界带美去好的男孩了——他彻底变成了一个巫师，一个连他自己都害怕的永远营造毁灭和杀戮的巫师。

 

Arthur被单独关在他的房间里，身上仍然一片狼藉——他本来是要去冲锋陷阵，去挽救那些被魔法袭击的他的骑士们。

当时，他们好不容易成功地将Uther转移，让他逃离战场。然而就在Arthur松了一口气的时候，那群巫师手下的人突然逼近，将他死死抓住并压去了大厅。

毁了他。很好，如果这就是他们打算做的，那Arthur绝不会他们轻易得逞。

房间的门被上了锁，Arthur能猜到门外一定有许多守卫。他慢慢走到窗边，觉得心猛地一疼——庭院里此时早已是被敌人的士兵占领得水泄不通。

虽然把剑丢在了战场，但Arthur在他的床底下翻出了一把匕首。随后他找到了早餐后没有动过的刀，便顺手也把它藏到了腰带里。他开始审视整个房间——寻找一个可以藏身的地方。王子心里十分清楚，如果对手是一个魔法师，那么取胜的关键必是出其不意。他并不知道那个人究竟有多大力量，但只要在适当的时机突击，战胜任何敌人都不在话下。

门外突然传来一阵脚步声，Arthur只得匆忙把自己藏在柜橱后边。他紧张地屏住呼吸，下意识地抓紧手里的匕首。门开了。

脚步声戛然而止，那个巫师——Arthur觉得应该是那个黑发的男孩——正愣在原地，显然是惊讶于眼前空荡荡的房间。那个人慢慢往前走了几步，终于出现在了王子的视野中。带着困惑的表情，魔法师又环视了一圈，一丝担忧渐渐集聚在眉间。

Arthur在等待时机。

魔法师走向床铺，随后跪下身子试图检查一下床底下——就是现在。Arthur慢慢走了出来，手里紧紧握着那把匕首，随时准备攻击。

然而他并没有成功——当他距离巫师一米的时候，身体猛地撞上一个屏障，Arthur瞬间被魔法狠狠摔了出去。

Merlin转过身子，一个浅笑勾勒上他的嘴唇。他俯视着Arthur，而后者此时仍然颓废地趴在地上。巫师眼中猛地闪过一道金光，下一秒Arthur突然感觉到手里的匕首如火焰般炽热无比，他吃痛地大喊了一声急忙扔开。

“如果你足够聪明的话，你会发现自己根本没有胜算。”Merlin说道。

“我至少要试一试然后逃跑吧不是吗！”Arthur狠狠地嘟囔了一句，一边不停摸着烧伤的手。

Merlin觉得有些滑稽，他扬了扬眉毛。“为此我赞赏你的勇气。但我们不能再让它发生了不吗？”

随着一串咒语，一条细长的银质链子凭空而出，一头紧紧缠绕到床柱上，而另一端则狠狠铐在了王子脚踝上。Arthur试图拉扯链子，但就在他的手指触碰到金属的那一刹那，一股灼热的剧痛顿时升腾而起。猛地收回手，身体畏缩了一下，他的两只手现在都被烧伤了。

Merlin转了转眼睛。

“他们可是说你很聪明。”

Arthur听得出来这是一句轻蔑的侮辱，他觉得脸上有些烧的慌。慢慢站了起来，他挪着步子朝远离巫师的方向走去，直到整条链子被拉扯到最长。随后王子一屁股坐了下来，慢慢把后背靠在墙上——他突然意识到那把早餐刀此时还藏在腰带里。

Merlin再次转了转眼睛，然后朝门口走去——

“你去哪？”Arthur脱口而出。

猛地停下脚步，Merlin迟疑着转了过来，面朝王子。

“你很关心吗？”他毫无感情地问道。

然而Arthur只是耸耸肩，“你抓了我……我甚至不知道你的名字。”

Merlin眨了眨眼睛，“我叫Mer——”他犹豫了一下，然后仿佛决定了什么，“我叫Emrys.”

///////

Arthur觉得疼痛像海啸般吞没了自己，当门关上的时候他终于再次试图揉擦自己的双手，而眼泪因为那阵阵剧痛滑落。然而他几乎是立刻就伸手抹去了泪水——他是Camelot的王子，从出生开始就被训诫不能向任何身体上的伤害认输。他必须坚持下去，为了Camelot。

第二天当Arthur起床后，他开始在房间内踱步。必须想出一个计划。只要脚上的链子还在，他就不可能逃跑，而要想除去它只有一个办法——让那群巫师们相信他已经被彻底摧毁并屈服了。没错，他必须要让他们这么认为。

虽然这个计划现在仍然十分遥远，但他明白自己必须开始采取一些必要的手段了。Arthur思索着要去寻找那些仍然忠诚于自己的人——无论是被关押的还是隐藏在城内的。随后，他开始努力回想那群巫师对自己以及Camelot所做的一切，他想知道那群人究竟真正拥有多大的力量。

结论并不是十分乐观。但他说服自己应该感到满意，因为显然，任何敌人，无论他们有多无坚不摧，都会有自己的弱点。

Arthur感到有些疲惫了，他环视房间一周，寻思着哪里适合睡觉。那张大床显得十分空荡寒冷，所以他索性拽过一条毛毯，再次把链子拉扯到最大限度，紧紧靠着火炉躺到地上。蜷缩起身子，他把脸转朝着门的方向，以防随时有人进来。然而过了很久，并没有任何人开门，Arthur慢慢闭上了眼睛，再次陷入沉睡。


	3. Chapter 3

当Arthur醒来的时候，发现自己身上多了一条毛毯。外边天已经大亮，而壁炉里的火早就熄灭了。他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛——谁帮我盖上的毯子……

然而当他环视周围的时候，他才发现房间里还有一个人。猛地站起身子，Arthur眯起眼睛盯着那个人的身影——那个女巫师，Morgause。女人此时正悠闲地坐在桌旁，手里玩弄着Arthur昨天丢下的那把匕首。

“啊，你醒了。”Morgause撇了一句话，仍然盯着手里的匕首，把它狠狠插进了桌子里。

“Emrys在哪儿？”不知为什么，Arthur觉得那个黑发巫师比这个女人看起来让人觉得更有安全感。

“是‘King Emrys’。说实在的，Arthur，你真该学学如何正确地称呼你主人的名字。顺便说一句，你应该叫我Lady Morgause，或者女主人。”

Arthur没有回话，只是冷冷地看着她。

Morgause抬起头，把视线扫向Arthur，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。Arthur突然想起自己的任务——只有他肯配合，才能得到自己想要的东西。王子暗地里咬了咬牙。

“Where is the King？”虽然嗓子里泛起一股恶心的感觉，Arthur还是逼着自己问了出来。他曾起誓绝对忠诚于Uther，他的父亲，他真正的国王，至死不渝。所以即使是一句违心的话，他仍然觉得十分愧疚。

“他正忙于政务，”Morgause回答道，“我可是从他那听说了你昨晚的小手段，看得出来你也因此付出了点代价。”

Arthur才想起来自己脚上的链子，他拽了拽。

“哼，如果是我的话绝对会让你尝到更惨痛的惩罚，你会被关进地牢，然后就是无尽的鞭刑——直到你根本不知道自己是谁为止。不过我就不详细说了，反正Emrys并不同意那些……他说他的方法没问题。”

“那他的方法是什么呢……my lady.”Arthur犹豫了一下，还是加上了称呼。

然而女人再次勾起一抹假笑，“别着急，你会知道的。”

Arthur不知道哪个让他觉得更不舒服——是Morgause描述对他的惩罚时那种冰冷刺骨的口气，还是她那种口气里掩藏的兴奋。

“我不会屈服的，我永远不会背叛Camelot.”

说完这句话Arthur就明白他这种不屈只会让事情更糟，因为下一秒那把匕首突然向自己摔了过来，狠狠地划破他的脖子——Arthur因为剧烈的疼痛猛地抽搐了一下，但他没有伸手去擦拭脖子上滴下来的鲜血。

女人又开始玩她的指甲。

看来她十分易怒。Arthur暗地里记住了这一条。

“Emrys拥有你根本无法想象的力量，他的魔法无人能敌，”Morgause冷冷地张开嘴说道，“你就这么回报我刚刚的好心，如果你足够聪明，就应该知道最好不要再来试探我。”

女人离开了房间，那冰冷的威胁却仍然回荡在Arthur耳旁。

Arthur抬起手摸了摸脖子上有些凝固的血，皱起了眉毛，他的手染上了一片红色。

你本来可能更糟的。一个声音在他大脑里响起，Arthur有些害怕地想到，Emrys和Morgause并没有真正对自己做过什么——目前为止。

他愣了一会，打算继续睡觉，然而房门突然被打开了。Arthur敏捷地站了起来，心里暗暗决定无论是谁，他一定要表现出十分的坚强——然而当他看清来人的面孔时，却吓了一大跳。

“Gwen！”他兴奋又害怕地惊呼了一声。

“Arthur……”Gwen眨了眨眼睛，视线凝固在对方的脖子上。

“那没什么，”王子说道，“只是擦伤。”

“我本来……以为你会过得更糟糕。”Gwen慢慢走近房间，有些拘谨地站在Arthur对面。

Arthur摇了摇头，表示自己也有些困惑，“他们的确还没有对我怎么样。”

“他们给让我负责清扫房间。”Gwen一边说一边瞥了瞥王子卧室那一如既往的凌乱风。

“看来我那男仆昨天一定是没来……”Arthur往后走了走。他不知道George发生了什么，而这让他有些难受。

“别担心，我可以收拾好。”

Arthur惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他看到Gwen迅速地开始清扫地面、清理桌椅并且还叠好了他的衣服，甚至帮Arthur铺了他根本不睡的床。我们的王子突然觉得脸上有些发烫，为了避免显得没用他急忙把一双靴子踹到床底下。

Gwen无奈地瞅了瞅Arthur，弯下腰把靴子掏了出来然后放在碗柜旁。王子叹了口气，把自己瘫倒在地毯上。

“你过得还好吧？”Arthur尽量控制自己不要显得太急躁。

“恩还好，”Gwen立刻回答，“大部分的仆人们都还好。虽然大家都有些害怕……但是至少身体上没遭到什么不好的对待。我们已经很庆幸了，真的。”

“他们让你干什么？”

Gwen突然停下整理衣服的动作，显得有些犹豫，“我现在是女仆……Morgana的。”

Arthur哼唧了一声，他也不知道是是不是因为愤怒，或许是伤心。

“我早该想到她会来。”他有些难受地说道。

“她……挺好的。只不过不是那个我们曾经了解的Morgana了。”Gwen依然有些犹豫。

“我们有谁能说真的了解过她？”Arthur伸出手抓了抓凌乱的头发，掩盖不住声音里的失望，“或许之前的她只不过是一个假象罢了。”

“她并非完全变了……”Gwen小声说道。

Arthur轻轻摇了摇头，示意这个话题到此为止。他真的不愿意再去想Morgana了。

“还有……还有谁在？有没有骑士？”他小心翼翼地问道，心里暗暗有些期望，但同时也有些害怕。

“一些骑士被捕了，我觉得Sir Leon就是其中之一，其他人有的已经逃走……有的牺牲了。”Gwen的脸一时有些苍白，而Arthur觉得心猛地抽搐了一下——他为那些曾经的同伴感到哀伤。

“你父亲当然已经成功逃跑了，但是Gaius还在Camelot。别担心，他现在很安全，我觉得那些巫师们现在仍在考虑他是否具有威胁性……”

“我需要见他。”Arthur立刻说道。

“那有些困难，”Gwen不得不承认道，“那么多人在看守着你，我觉得他们不会信任Gaius的——”

“那他们信任你吗？”

“我、我只是个仆人，”Gwen耸了耸肩，“我又能做什么。”

Arthur失望地叹了口气，Gwen愣了愣，然后慢慢伸手，温柔又坚定地拍了拍王子的肩膀。

“坚持下去，Arthur，Camelot需要你。”

Arthur对上了她的视线，他在女孩的眼里望到了他有些看不透的坚强和希望。

“你也是。”他低声说道。

Gwen点了点头，离开了房间。

房间里再次只剩下Arthur一个人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Warning：本章含有对暴力行为的描写。 另外注：此时Arthur仍然不知道Merlin的真名。）

）

当Merlin回到Arthur的房间时已经是晚上了。对于Arthur来说这一天真是够漫长的，尤其是Morgause和Gwen走后，简直是无聊透顶。Merlin在门口站了一会儿，注视着仍然躺在地毯上的Arthur，然后一边走了进来一边脱掉斗篷。

“难道没有人教你在国王面前应该起立吗？”Merlin把斗篷一把甩到床上。

“当然。”Arthur立刻紧张地回答道。他不禁地用眼睛勾勒Merlin后背完美的轮廓，以及当他转身时那轻盈迷人的四肢。

“那么你为什么还躺在地上？”

Arthur回瞪着眼前的人，眼神里渐渐浮现出一丝决心。

“因为你不是我的国王。”

Merlin冷笑了一声，转朝床的方向。

“我们可以走着瞧。”

Arthur对他怒目而视，一股怒火猛地烧了起来——这个巫师竟然胆敢侵占他父亲的国家，胆敢妄自夺权，竟然自大到相信自己会轻易屈服——

然而下一秒，一种强大又奇怪的感觉就侵袭了他的身体。Arthur惊恐地发现自己的腿开始被迫弯曲，再伸直，他拼命挣扎然而无济于事，Merlin显然是用魔法强迫他站了起来。一股剧烈的羞耻感淹没了王子，他试图挪动步子，但明显根本是徒劳。

“我本可以让你直接下跪，但是我想我的意思已经很明确了。”

“我永远不会心甘情愿地站起来。”Arthur狠狠地咬着牙。

Merlin突然猛地闪到Arthur面前，两人的脸近在咫尺。

“你迟早会学会的。”

Arthur毫不认输地对上对方的视线。

“我绝不会怕你这样的人。”这简直就是一个天大的谎言，Arthur觉得自己听起来都有些幼稚。他一直很害怕魔法，而这个观念是他父亲一直灌输给自己的。但眼前这个巫师……根本还没有做任何让他恐惧的事情。

Merlin扬起了头，轻轻勾起嘴角。

“你会的。”

他往后退了几步，Arthur再次一屁股坐在地毯上，盯着Merlin。

“Gwen是个很可爱的女孩。”

Arthur愣了一下，他没有料到Merlin会说这句话。

“你……你什么意思？”

“她很忠诚，不是吗。Morgana说她一直如此。当然，我们本来期望她可以和你谈谈，但并非那么大声。”

“你……你要是敢伤害她——”

“Oh你很关心她么，Pendragon？啧啧啧，竟然爱上一个仆人，你父亲不会有多高兴的。”

“不是那样的！她——只是我的朋友——不过我不期望像你这样的人能理解什么叫做朋友——”

一股强大的气流猛地冲向Arthur，他根本没反应过来就急促地踉跄了一下。Merlin甚至没有任何动作，但是紧接着Arthur就被空气里一条看不见的鞭子狠狠扇了一个耳光——他那本来就被匕首划伤了的脖子上此时剧痛无比。

然而Merlin丝毫没有停下的意思，一股接着一股的气流接二连三地狠狠冲向Arthur，他能感到自己的脸上被划出了一道道血口子，下一秒那鞭子就疯狂地扇在了他的身体上，先是胸口紧接着是肚子——Arthur痛苦地抓着地毯试图抵挡那尖锐的疼痛。我是受过训练的——我可以撑下去——

但剧烈的撕痛感愈来愈强烈，Arthur觉得自己的硬撑的毅力开始瓦解——他只想要这一切立刻停止——

突然一声巨响，Arthur的身体猛地向后摔去，链子随着他拉扯到最长距离，紧接而来那巨大的牵引力简直要把他的腿撕裂。

“永远不要说我不懂什么叫做朋友，”Merlin的声音听起来有些窒息，Arthur尽量逼迫自己保持清醒，“尤其是当我所有的朋友都因为Camelot惨绝人寰的迫害而永远离开我的时候。”

Arthur看到Merlin脸上泛着泪光，他低下头，发现自己的胸口上在流血。

“你这么对我们的人，然后却反过来恨Camelot对你们的做法？”Arthur有些不敢置信。他的父亲曾经告诉他，永远不要试图去理解一个魔法师，因为那些人生而疯狂且扭曲。

“像你们这样的人，”Merlin轻蔑地说，“活该。”他转身走向房间另一侧。

Arthur转了转身体，然后放松了一下，他只允许自己在对方看不见的地方轻轻放下高傲的面孔。

///////

Merlin站在窗边，他能感觉到Arthur仍然在他身后，同自己一样，那个王子此时也放松了些许。Merlin把手轻轻搭到窗台上，闭上了眼睛，反省着刚刚自己疯狂的举动。

他并不打算那样做的。他从未想过去伤害他人并从中取乐。

他只是……太生气。

Arthur是那么的该死的宁死不屈。那么的耀眼、明亮，那么的美好……

Merlin猛地退后几步，急忙伸手擦了擦眼睛。Pendragon只不过是一个工具——一个用来束缚Uther并且帮助自己取胜的工具。

他慢慢回到房间中央，看到那个王子正有些艰难地试图爬回地毯，一只手紧紧抓在胸口上失血最严重的地方。

身后留下一串殷红的血迹。

门上突然传来一阵敲门声，Merlin命令进来，同时他瞥到Arthur开始努力地支撑自己的身体掩饰虚弱。

然而进来的人让他俩都有些吃惊——Merlin感到些许放松，而Arthur立刻变得十分紧张。

“Morgana,”Merlin走上前致意，“有什么事吗？”

女人的视线却一直钉在Arthur身上，虽然有些躲闪，但明显在看到那些伤口时畏缩了一下。Arthur并没有再看她。

“Morgana？”Merlin提醒道。

Morgana轻轻晃了晃头，强迫自己把注意力放在Merlin身上。

“我只是来看看你怎么样。”

Merlin可以听出来这句话里是有几分真实的。Morgana知道Arthur在这，她又怎么能不来看看。假装相信对方说的话，Merlin露出一丝笑容。

“我不能再好了，希望你也能很好地适应Camelot.”

Morgana的视线再次转向Arthur。

“Ah yes,”Merlin假装第一次发现女人的目光，“我只是给了他一次小的教训罢了。”

“他总是这么倔。”Morgana低声说道。

Arthur轻蔑地哼了一声。

“我们得……让Gaius来医治他，”Morgana说道，“他的伤口可能感染……”

Merlin耸了耸肩，他努力告诉自己Arthur只不过是和其他人一样的囚犯。

“那又怎样？”Merlin问道。

Morgana这时终于再次看向了Merlin，而男孩在对方眼里看到了一些和以前不同的东西。

“你不知道Arthur病了的时候会怎样，”Morgana嘴角轻轻勾起，“他就跟一个小孩一样，没完没了。”

Merlin笑出了声，他能想象到那幅美丽的画面。

“那就把Gaius叫过来吧，顺便找一个女仆来把地板弄干净。”

“好的，Merlin——”

Merlin急忙想要制止Morgana然而已经晚了——他看到Arthur猛地抬起头，眯起了眼睛。

而Morgana也发现了自己的失言。她眨了眨眼。

“好的，Lord Emrys.”女人急忙更正道，然后快步离开房间。

“Merlin，”王子拉长了音调，“这什么鬼名字？”

Merlin努力地咽了一口唾沫。“那只是一个过去。”他低声说道，然后马上离开了房间，他怕自己再说出什么——一种煎熬的疼痛感油然而生，男孩不得不努力眨眼憋回眼眶里打转的泪水，一边快步穿过走廊。

那个人只不过是一个工具，一个囚犯——没人在乎他的，很快这一切就会结束。

Merlin告诉自己。


	5. Chapter 5

“Arthur，Arthur！听得见吗？”

Arthur醒了过来，有人在轻轻拍他的脸——当他看清眼前那个有些僵硬的身影时，惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后猛地跳了起来，随后身体上的疼痛就像海啸般呼啸而来。

“我都要开始怀疑你醒不过来了。”Gaius说着，转头翻着他的医药包。

“Gaius……”Arthur含糊不清地叫道，“我怎么样了？”

“你差点因为失血过多失去性命，你挨打了，Arthur。”

“我当然知道！”Arthur喃喃道，他使劲支撑起身体，发现自己的衣服简直是一团糟，裂口到处可见，而且布满血迹——他已经不想去看那层布下面的惨状了。

“你能治好我吗？”

“当然，”Gaius拿出了几块布和一瓶药膏，倾身慢慢掀起Arthur的衣服，Arthur看到他有些畏缩。

“你从不害怕的……”Arthur觉得自己有些头晕，“你从没畏惧过，无论我身上的伤有多惨烈恐怖。”

“这太糟糕了，”Gaius一边低声说道，一边拿起水轻轻擦拭王子身上的伤口。Arthur因为疼痛倒吸了一口冷气，然后紧紧在毯子下握住拳头。

“你惹不起他们的，Arthur。”Gaius有些谴责地说。

“那又怎样？他们又不可能突然有一天大发慈悲放我走——我不可能打败他们，而且说不定我还没来得及屈服就已经没命了！所以干脆结束这地狱般的生活算了——”

Gaius稍微用力捅了捅他，“你我都明白，你并不是真的这么想。”

Arthur不得不承认Gaius说的是对的。他的决心并没有消失，他依然打算继续抵抗——但这些让人发疯的疼痛实实在在有些动摇他的意志。

“他们是巫师……我怎么可能打败他们？”

“每一个敌人都有自己的弱点。”Gaius轻轻说道。

“所以我必须找到？”

“继续观察，耐心等待。”

一阵沉默。Gaius小心地清洁了每一处鞭痕，然后把药膏慢慢涂到伤口处。Arthur闭上了眼睛，努力去忽视那些疼痛并试图想些什么对策。然而他突然想起Gwen之前的话，他皱起了眉毛。

“Gwen说那些人仍然在纠结是否该信任你……他们为什么可能相信你？”

Gaius刚刚结束治疗，他的手停在了半空中。

“我……有魔法。”他犹豫地说道，“但有段时间没用了。你父亲知道这件事情，我只有在国家需要的时候才使用……”

Arthur愣愣地看着老人，他奇怪自己以前怎么就没发现。这件事情……似乎应该很明显的吧。Gaius的药剂和医术一直是那么出名——magical，人们总是这么评价。

王子哼唧了一声。

“我本期望你能做出更成熟的回答，sire.”Gaius用了一种对小孩子说话的口气，朝Arthur笑了笑。老人心里十分清楚，他们两个之间是互相信任的。

“你必须帮我逃跑。”Arthur故意压低了声音，他知道那个Emrys——Merlin，无论那人的名字到底是什么——偷听了自己和Gwen的对话，他不能再重蹈覆辙了。

“那会十分困难。”Gaius抬起了眉毛。

“我必须去找我父亲，Gaius，我必须去帮他。你有没有什么……有没有什么东西或者其它的，能派上用场？”

Gaius沉默了一会儿，明显在思考着某些事情。

“或许有一个东西。”老人的声音有些没把握。

“是什么？Gaius你必须告诉我！”Arthur急忙问道，声音变得急促。他突然感到了一丝希望，如果能成功逃跑，或者能撂倒那么一两个巫师，那么离夺回国家就更近了一步。

Gaius还是有些犹豫。“我恐怕还要再做一些试验，现在还不能定论。”

“Gaius。”Arthur低吼道。

“不行，Arthur，必须等到我有十分的把握。Please，相信我，我会竭尽所能帮你离开这里——但要给我时间。”

Arthur重重地叹了口气，失望地伸手抓了抓头发。“好吧。”他最终还是让步了。

Gaius弄完了所有的事情，然后帮Arthur慢慢站了起来，并换掉了原来那个已经沾满血迹的地毯。Arthur在老人的帮助下换上了一件新衬衣，然而当他刚要坐下的时候肚子却叫了。

“你还没有吃东西吧？”Arthur已经整整两天没有进食了，空腹的感觉使他现在觉得更糟糕。

Gaius微微一笑，然后从医疗包里掏出了一些面包和奶酪。“我就猜他们没给你东西吃。”

Arthur连忙抓过食物一阵狼吞虎咽，Gaius好不容易才成功让他慢点。老人递给他一杯水，Arthur感激地急忙灌了下去。随后在搀扶下Arthur又慢慢走到房间里的便壶旁，小解了一下。

“如果要问我有什么建议的话，”Gaius慢慢将Arthur带回地毯，“那就是配合他们，play the game，让他们觉得胜券在握。”Arthur点了点头，他也这么想。

“同时不要再去招惹他们。”老人补充了一句，再次扬了扬眉毛。

Arthur也点了点头，在Gaius打算弯腰的时候伸出手阻止了对方。

“我很感激……你在这儿。”他发自肺腑地说道，“And……关于你会魔法的事情，我知道你和那群人不一样。”

Gaius点头致谢。“终有一天，你会成为一个伟大的国王的，Arthur。”老人显出了几分庄严的神色。

下一秒门突然被打开了，两个人猛地拉开距离，Gaius连忙把医药包甩到肩膀上，往后退了几步。

“Sire。”Gaius低头致意，Arthur看见了对方是Merlin——男孩在盯着Gaius。

“Gaius。”Merlin草草回了一句。

“我已经检查了Prin——Arthur的身体，现在要回去了。”老人朝门口走去。

“谢谢你，Gaius。”Merlin微微朝他点了点头。

Gaius有那么几秒钟凝视着Merlin的眼睛，随后鞠了一躬，离开了房间。

Merlin转脸看向Arthur，勾起了嘴角。

“感觉好多了？”他问道。

Arthur垂下视线，控制住自己想要反唇相讥的冲动。Play the game.

“不能再好了，考虑到我现在的处境。”他平静地回答道，等待着Merlin的反应。

“很好。”Merlin笑了笑，向床走去。等他爬上去后，Arthur悄悄把后背靠在墙上，闭上了眼睛想要休息一会儿。

那把早餐刀仍然在他的腰带里，虽然不知道什么时候能派上用场，但现在他只需要继续扮演好配合的角色。

继续观察，耐心等待……最终才能活下来。


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur早早就醒了，后背因为总睡地板而硌地发疼。不仅如此，他还又饿又渴，于是他慢慢爬了起来，然后悄悄地挪向桌子——桌子上摆着水壶和杯子。他偷偷往回瞥了一眼，Merlin还埋在被子里睡着……

在原地凝神了片刻，王子的眼神渐渐随着Merlin呼吸的一起一伏而柔软下来。

然而肚子抗议的叫唤把他拉回了现实，Arthur急忙给自己倒了杯水然后一饮而尽。清冽的水舒缓了他干涸的嗓子，一杯接着一杯，随后他拿着杯子慢慢走到窗边，继续小口啜着。

黎明的阳光正一点一点沿着地平线弥漫开来，下城区有几缕烟轻盈地舔舐着天空。Arthur轻轻靠在窗上——小心注意不要碰到伤口——然后凝视着远处美好的日出。

黎明是一天中最让人舒心的时刻，虽然为每早不得不起床而感到无奈，但清晨永远是充满美好的未知的。脚下的城市仍然一片宁静，远处的山峰此时披着温暖的柔光。

他不知道自己到底在那儿站了多久，一直看着灰蒙蒙的天空慢慢浸染上一层嫩粉，然后是橘黄，最终幻化成碧蓝的大海。

“那很美，是吧？”

Arthur吓了一大跳，才反应过来自己一直站在哪里——然后他看见了Merlin，就站在离他不远的地方。后者并没有看向王子，而是凝视着窗外的景色。

——Arthur发现自己无法从Merlin身上挪开目光，他的视线慢慢滑过男孩干净清爽的衬衣，精致的肌肉，以及那衣服下若隐若现的美好的锁骨。

Merlin或许并没有注意到王子的目光，他沉默着走到Arthur身边，抬起一只手轻轻倚在墙上。

然而Arthur肚子再一次的抗议直接毁了本来还有些美好的气氛。

Merlin转过头看着金发男人，勾了勾嘴角——那笑容显得并不是十分友好。他走向桌子，然后拉开一把椅子向Arthur发出了邀请。

“坐下，我已经让人准备早餐了。”

Arthur疑惑地瞅了瞅Merlin，过去坐在椅子上。他十分怀疑Merlin此时脸上那实在有些过分真诚的笑容。当巫师坐下的时候，Arthur能切切实实感受到脚链的移动。

“仆人们怎么知道我们需要东西吃？”Arthur努力在Merlin的注视下显得尽量镇定一些。

“我当然有办法告诉他们。”Merlin的眼睛里闪烁着一丝嘲笑。

Arthur疑惑地皱起了眉毛，张了张嘴——下一秒他赶紧闭上了。呵呵，魔法，当然。

没过多久，便有一个男孩带来了早餐。Merlin不仅跟他说了谢谢，还表扬了一下他的工作，吩咐他向厨房转达谢意——然而那个小男仆还是简直恨不得能直接飞奔出去。

Merlin拿起一个盘子，放了一些香肠、西红柿、奶酪和面包，然后递给了Arthur。

王子犹豫地接了过来，但咬着嘴唇没动。Merlin突然对自己这么好，他不明白。

“现在，吃吧。”Merlin说道。

食物的味道简直不能更棒，Arthur努力控制自己不要狼吞虎咽，Gaius昨天给他的那些吃的根本不够填肚子的。

他突然顿了顿，发现Merlin一直在看着自己，他再次低下头吃了起来。

“所以，你真的叫Merlin。”Arthur还是说了出来，他想让Merlin挪开盯在自己身上的视线。Merlin这个名字听起来并不像眼前这个人，这个眼神深沉、法力高深的巫师。根本不合适，Emrys是他的敌人的名字，但是Merlin……听起来却像是一个朋友。

“Yes,”Merlin伸手端过一杯葡萄酒，“那曾是我的名字。”

Arthur注意到他用的是过去式。

“所以你并不一直是……”Arthur用手比划了一下，“Emrys。”

“没错。”

Merlin仍然凝视着Arthur，这让后者十分难受——不仅仅因为这本身就够让人毛骨悚然的了，更因为Arthur简直就要开始自欺欺人地相信那笑容是真的。

他只不过在和你周旋而已。Arthur告诉自己。

吃完东西后Arthur一把推开了盘子，突然觉得有些倒胃口——太难了，他意识到，恨一个对自己这么好的人……实在不是件容易的事情。于是他不得不闭上眼睛，试图回想这几天Merlin眼里那令人恐惧的怒火，而这让Arthur觉得皮肤如同火烧般再次刺痛起来。

“恐怕今天对你来说依旧是无聊的一天。”Merlin吃掉了自己盘子里的肉，“我还是政务缠身。”

“我会活下去的。”Arthur干巴巴地说道。

“而且听说明天Cenred要来致意——向新国王表达敬意什么的，Morgause要求你必须到场。”

Arthur感到胃突然一阵抽搐，他艰难地吞了一下口水。Cenred那愚弄又自大的形象根本不难回想。他一直以来都是Camelot的敌人，而现在却要站在Arthur面前，亲眼看到曾经的王子束手无策的样子。

“你讨厌Cenred？”Merlin问道。

“有谁不讨厌他？”

Merlin耸了耸肩膀，“我猜他应该很好相处。”

“你认识他多久？”Arthur尽量让自己听起来不是故意打探对方的过去。

“我以前住在Cenred的国家。”Merlin的声音十分平淡，但眼神似乎有些躲闪，Arthur发现他脸上的笑容消失了。

“你为什么离开？”

“我那时只有十六岁，Morgause去找了我，让我加入她。”

“那你当时愿意吗？”

Merlin刚要张嘴回答却突然停住了，他的脸上再次露出一丝笑容。

“Oh很好啊，young Prince，”他低声笑了一声，“很好啊。所以这就是你的计划了？挖掘到我最深的秘密然后再反击？”

Merlin大笑了起来，Arthur极力控制自己不要退缩。

然而紧接着Merlin却叹了一口气，“你的确知道你是逃不走的吧？”他问道，冰冷的口气让Arthur脊骨一凉。“如果你现在就认输，事情可以容易很多的，那会替我们，替你，省去很多麻烦。”

这次轮到Arthur笑了。“呐……我觉得我还是坚守底线吧。”他轻轻说道。

Merlin耸了耸肩膀，从椅子上站了起来。

“你的损失。”

Arthur沉默地注视着巫师离开房间，然后他也从椅子上站了起来。慢慢挪回窗边，他望了望下面的庭院。当他看见几个士兵在试图为难一个女孩的时候，一种反感的情绪又冒了出来。

过了很长时间，直到太阳已经高高挂起时，Arthur才反应过来——Merlin好像根本没回答他的问题。


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin从葡萄串上摘下来一颗，扔进嘴里慢慢尝着，鲜艳的汁液将他的嘴唇勾勒得十分美丽。他望向下面的庭院，Cenred此时正在问候Morgana，身后的那些随从一步不离。

回想起昨天和Arthur的对话，Merlin总觉得心里有些……触动。

他已经变得——而且差点就要完全敞开心扉了，而这是大忌。他隐藏了那么多的秘密，那么多过去的事情。他一直瞒着周围所有的人，包括Morgause，甚至有时候会自欺欺人。Merlin告诉自己，那些过去的事情……只是曾经的记忆罢了，而现在他必须面对当下。

他永远不可能回去了。

突然身后哗啦啦的水声打断了Merlin的思绪，他转身看到那个金发王子正在一个女仆端上来的盆子里洗头发……此时的王子没有穿衬衣，阳光下美好的皮肤让Merlin瞬间看得有些失神。Arthur不断伸手撩起水花浸湿头发，随着他的动作，那臂膀上坚实的肌肉松弛有度，仿佛舞蹈着魅力的火花——Merlin有些被迷住了。

卧室门突然被打开，看到Morgana时Arthur停下了手里的动作，皱起了眉。

“Cenred到了。”Morgana有那么一瞬间用一种恐惧的眼神看向Arthur，然而下一秒她就转朝了Merlin，“现在要去大厅集合。”

“好的，我们马上就到。”Merlin回以微笑，看到Morgana的表情稍微放松了一些，她也笑了笑，离开了。Merlin感到些许欣慰，至少现在他还可以给予Morgana安慰——毕竟他们曾经一起经历过那么多。

Merlin转身后发现Arthur已经穿上了一件干净的衬衫。王子看起来有些……拘谨，仿佛在等着黑发男孩的评价。

“我们走吧。”Merlin轻轻说道。

“我去不了。”Arthur扯了扯脚上的链子。

Merlin露出一个像宠溺小孩子般的表情，然后拍了拍手，眼里闪过一道金光。

链子突然松开了Arthur的脚踝，转而紧紧锁住他的左手腕，另一端的链子也从床柱上解开，锁住了他的右手腕。Arthur浑身轻轻一颤，他试着扯了扯链子，然后叹了口气。

“我撤除了链子上那个可以烫伤你的魔咒，”Merlin用另一种笑容看着王子，“但是我们不能让Cenred认为你过得太舒服了。”Merlin加了一句，看着Arthur又开始拉扯链子。

Arthur露出了一个讽刺的假笑——Merlin没忍住勾了勾嘴角。王子那副倔强的样子实在是……很迷人。

“好吧，”Arthur努力让自己不去想或许不下去才是更正确的选择，“我们走吧。”

///////

宽敞华丽的正厅十分安静。

Merlin先走了进来，Arthur跟在他身后。努力控制自己不要去看任何一个人，Arthur垂下视线，紧盯着地板，避免让自己显得那么高傲——虽然这对他来说简直就是莫大的侮辱。是啊，一个跟着主人的仆人。

他能感觉到身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着、反对着。这些人毁了他的国家，夺走了他父亲的王位。他们是巫师，是杀人疯子……

Arthur逼着自己深深地呼吸了几下。Play the game, Arthur.

王座此时是空的，Morgause和Morgana各站一边，Gwen就站在Morgana旁边，眼睛里满是恐惧和焦虑——然而当她和Arthur的视线交汇时，她朝他露出了一个笑容。王子又垂下了头。

Gaius正站在王座左边的方向，Arthur注意到他在回避自己的视线。老人身边站着一个守卫，Arthur觉得胃里一阵抽搐——他们可能已经对Gaius做了什么。但Gaius看起来并没有Arthur想象中的那么糟糕，或许……he too was playing the game.

Cenred。

男人就站在王座下面，一脸悠闲地玩着指甲。他的随从们站在他的身边——Arthur能感到他们贪婪轻蔑的眼神聚焦在自己身上，他努力控制自己不要颤栗。

Merlin走到Cenred面前，伸出了手。Cenred回握了一下，但视线并没有在对方身上，而是紧紧盯着Arthur。

“能来到这里向国王表达敬意，我感到十分荣幸。”Cenred油腔滑调地张嘴。

Arthur死死盯着地板。千万别抬头，千万别抬头。

“你能来也是我们的荣幸。”Merlin的声音没有一丝感情。

“我很高兴你们获得了胜利，sire，”Cenred的脸上闪着一丝轻蔑的笑容，“Pendragon们占领这片土地太久了，他们剥夺这片土地太久了。”

不要听他说的话，Arthur告诉自己。

“是的，这一点我十分同意。”Arthur能感到那两个人的视线现在都在自己身上了——实际上，他觉得全部的人都正盯着自己，等待着他的爆发。

“我看得出来你对Arthur有些感兴趣，”Cenred慢慢走向Arthur，“我必须说，这简直是太让人佩服了——你在Arthur身上用的办法。因为我认识的那个Arthur Pendragon，可不会变得这么服从。”

Arthur突然抬头瞥了他一眼，但就仅仅这样也足够让Cenred看出来他内心的想法了。

Cenred露出一丝笑容。

“我擅长许多事情，”Merlin笑着说道，“让一个高傲的王子屈服不是什么难事。”

“你怎么想呢Arthur？”Morgause有些轻蔑的声音突然响起，“你觉得你已经屈服了吗？你准备好下跪了？”

Arthur听到其他人都笑了起来。他抬起头，表情冰冷。他能用余光看到Gaius轻轻摇了摇头，警告自己不要轻举妄动。

“我会向真正的国王下跪。”Arthur抵触地说道。

紧接着一阵死一般的沉默，然后Merlin轻哼了一声。

“我不知道哪个更无礼，是他并不把我视为真正的国王，还是他认同Uther是。”

“我父亲——”Arthur因为他们的嘲笑终于忍不住了，但是Cenred突然打断了他。

“他必须要被拿下。”Cenred对Merlin说道。

“可能你疏于注意，他已经被拿下了。”Merlin指了指Arthur手上的链条。

“被魔法控制，那的确是的。但是如果要让他真正屈服，让他抛弃自尊心，那必须让他被一个人打败。”

Merlin的目光落到Arthur身上，显然在思考。

“就这么定了，”Morgause突然说道，她从王座旁走了下来，“你会迎战Arthur的，是吗，Cenred？”

Cenred的下巴收紧了一下，但紧接着他就解开自己的金属手套狠狠扔到Arthur脚下。

“直到我死。”

Merlin的表情沉了下去，他心里并不是十分同意——但Arthur已经弯腰捡起了手套。

“我的荣幸。”Arthur板着脸说道。说实话，他也期望着这个——这意味着他可以用剑，而王子自从出生就接受剑术训练了。何况，Cenred也说了，他只是个人，没有魔法。Arthur或许可以打败他。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Warning：本章包含角色死亡和暴力。）

当Arthur终于踏出大门的时候，竟然一时不能适应太阳的温暖和新鲜空气的感觉。守卫们一步不离地紧紧跟在他旁边，他们正离开城堡走向城墙外那片竞技场。

屋子里的人们纷纷趴在窗户上往外看，他们目不转睛地看着曾经的王子一步步穿过大街小巷。街上的人们也停下了脚步，望向Arthur的眼神中包含着震惊、遗憾，以及一种深深的恐惧。Merlin走在队伍的最前方，黑色宽大的斗篷在身后扫出一阵冷风，这引得市民们不禁缩了缩脖子。

Arthur觉得胃里一阵绞痛。

曾经那些洋溢着笑脸的人们，现在只能躲在家里，而曾经拥挤喧闹的大街小巷现在早已空空荡荡。王子努力扬起头，他想要让百姓们看到他仍然没有放弃，但手上那叮当作响的链子不断划破Arthur的皮肤……

这一切都提示着他低贱的地位——或者至少，敌人是这么看待他的。

竞技场仍然在那里，Arthur想起以前经常在这里举行的比武和长矛竞赛，然而场上那飘扬的Pendragon旗帜早已被剥去。几群人被迫挤在看台上，一个个都神情惊慌。Arthur看到守卫的士兵将整个竞技场围得水泄不通。

皇家看台上，他父亲原先的位置被空了出来，应该是给Merlin留下的。两边依然坐着Morgana和Morgause，而Cenred则正站在场地中间——并没有穿盔甲。Arthur松了一口气，因为他自己也没被允许配上铠甲。

Cenred的剑在太阳下反射出刺人的光芒，但那反而让Arthur更胸有成竹了——这只是一个人，他不会任何魔法，只是一个人，一个可以被自己打败的人。

Merlin停下了脚步，挥挥手让Arthur身边的守卫下去。随后他解开了Arthur的链子，派了一个仆人送来王子的剑。Arthur慢慢拿了起来，感到胸膛里升腾起一股释然的感觉——他熟悉这一切，这是他所有力量的依存。

他迅速甩了一个完美的剑花，朝着空气连续快速地刺了几下，试图摆脱几日没训练的生疏感。Merlin一直看着他，看着那把剑明亮的光彩，心里有些微微的触动。他走近Arthur。

“别让自己死的太快，那会让所有人都扫兴的。”Merlin有些谨慎地笑了笑。

“一切都为了您，Sire。”Arthur尽最大努力把最后一个词说地过分尊敬。

Merlin眯起了眼睛，但没有说话。他只是转过身，走向了看台那个位置。

Arthur慢慢走到Cenred对面，露出一个紧绷的笑容回应对方嘲讽的表情。

“这场比赛直至死亡，”Merlin的声音回荡起来，“在那之前，不会有任何赢者。”

短暂的沉默——

“开始。”

 

Cenred的剑一下子就朝Arthur挥了过来，速度之快带动着风猛烈地怒吼着。Arthur敏捷地躲了过去，随后突然瞅准Cenred没有防备的体侧刺去——意识到疏漏的Cenred急忙收剑挡住Arthur，然后猛地打开对方紧逼的剑。Arthur撤回重心，他往后退了一步，Cenred也同样往后迈去——此时两个人都紧紧握着手里的剑，盘旋着，眼睛则一眨不眨地死盯着对方。

随后Cenred开始动了——他试探地向前刺了一下然而当Arthur靠近时，Cenred却急忙向后退去。Arthur明白了，他看出来这是一个圈套——他在引诱自己靠的更近。

Cenred的剑法毫无技巧可言，Arthur只需改变一下迎战对策——

Arthur看准对方疏忽的时机猛地朝他胳膊挥去——突如其来的疼痛让Cenred倒吸了一口冷气，他立刻转头望向看台，Arthur也做了同样的动作。

Morgana的脸十分苍白，她看上去极度紧张。而Merlin的表情则让人无法读懂，他的眼睛隐藏在顶棚投下的阴影里。Morgause，此时正无聊至极。

“有些担心了吗，Cenred？”Arthur在Cenred转回头的那一刹那狠狠划向对方的腿，Cenred勉勉强强躲了过去。

“你那点本事根本不配让我担心。”Cenred冷笑了一下，Arthur则大声笑了起来。

“就这？这些只不过是打打闹闹罢了！想来一些真格的吗，Cenred？”

Arthur再次猛地向前刺去——他的每一次攻击都十分的精准有力，Cenred被迫不断后退，而就在那一刹那Arthur猛地转身，狠狠地刺中Cenred的左腿。

——Cenred愣了半响，然而下一秒他的眼睛就燃起了怒火，他疯狂地冲向Arthur，后者敏捷地躲开然后准备发起最后致命的攻击——

然而局面猛地失去了控制。

Arthur的脚突然被狠狠击了一下，他一个踉跄摔倒在地——这很诡异，在别人看来他就是自己滑倒的，但Arthur从来不会。

当Arthur瞅向看台时，他看到Morgause唇边的那丝冷笑。

Cenred此时已经缓过劲儿了，他抬起剑砸向Arthur，而Arthur只来得及虚弱的一挡——他拼尽全力在Cenred再次攻击前站起来，但是还没等他站稳Cenred一个猛击甩掉了Arthur手里的剑。

下一秒Cenred就一拳挥砸在Arthur下巴上，Arthur一个踉跄再次跪倒下去——他惊慌地想要拿回自己剑，但显然他的剑太远了。

Arthur向旁边迅速滚去，躲开了Cenred致命的一击——然而当他再次望向自己的剑时，他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛……

他十分确定刚刚剑离自己并没有这么近。

没有浪费时间去思考，Arthur抓回自己的剑然后迅速站起身子——

仿佛就在那一刹那，Cenred惊恐地脸瞬间僵在剑的正上方，大口大口地穿着气。他的手指颤栗着抓住Arthur的剑——那把插入他心脏的剑。

Arthur在Cenred倒下的那一瞬间迅速爬到一边。

Morgause站了起来，然而她的眼睛并没有看向Arthur，而是紧紧盯着Merlin。Merlin却仍然一动不动地坐在椅子上，Arthur觉得自己在他脸上看到了一瞬间的笑容。Morgana，她的脸色仍然十分苍白，她微微朝Arthur点了点头——Arthur的心突然一揪。

——也许她仍然在意我……

守卫们上前收回Arthur的剑。然而此时Arthur依然有些晃神，他还没有适应这突如其来的胜利……

随后Merlin走了过来，挥挥手，再次铐上了Arthur的链子。

“把他带去Gaius那儿看看伤势，然后再带回我房间。”Merlin命令道。

Arthur看向Merlin的双眸，试图寻找些什么东西……他也不知道自己在期望什么。

而Merlin只是简短地点了点头，然后凝视着Arthur被带走的背影。


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur因为胜利滋生的喜悦很快就消失了，取而代之的是一种深深的难过……他曾公开地违抗过Morgause和Merlin，他也曾清楚地表示过他会坚持到底。但当他想到Cenred本来可能打败自己，还是感到喉咙里一阵恶心。

不，Cenred就是一个恶魔，他曾经与Camelot敌对了那么久。他的死是活该。

Arthur仍然绝对有些心寒，尤其是当他回想起Morgause对自己的做法……他差点就在Cenred的手里没命了。他不知道Morgause和Merlin会不会让Cenred那样做——杀了自己，但他确信他们是有什么计划的。

这是他为什么能活下来的原因。

守卫们押着Arthur穿过城堡，Arthur的心里再次升腾起一阵反感——城堡早已变得十分的压抑、黑暗：黑色的挂毯取代了原来Pendragon的红色，走廊里到处都是士兵，而仆人们则步履匆匆，眼睛死死盯着地面。再也没有笑容。

然而当Arthur走过一个人的时候，对上了对方的目光，那人朝他微微笑了笑——Arthur的心跳漏了一拍。看来关于他取胜的消息已经散开了，这让他突然感到一丝自豪，他的所作所为给他的人民带去了希望。

当他们到达Gaius的房间时，Arthur松了一口气。Gaius的房间还是老样子，被东西挤得乱七八糟，然而阳光在这毫不吝啬地照耀着——也许这是整座城堡最明亮温暖的地方。Gaius就坐在那里，Arthur朝他露出了一个鬼脸。

“国王要求你检查一下伤口。”

一个守卫朝Gaius说道，老人缓缓走了过来。Arthur注意到他并没有看向自己。

“你们可以先回避一下吗？”Gaius问道，“在准备药剂的时候，我需要安静和一些隐私的空间。”

Arthur旁边的那几个人晃了晃身子。

“我们不能离开犯人。”

“他已经被链子铐住了，你们等在门口就行，我可以保护我自己。”

“但是我们被命令——”

“被命令让我医治他，”Gaius的声音加进一丝严肃，Arthur看到了他扬起了眉毛，“而如果有人一直看着我，恐怕我无法进行。”

守卫们明显有些畏缩，Arthur刚要笑结果被Gaius的眼神生生憋了回去。他们嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着出了门，还不忘叮嘱他们就在门口。

他们刚走，Gaius就走近Arthur，压低了声音。

“对不起，我不能让自己显得太礼貌，他们会怀疑的。”

“没关系，Gaius，真的。”

“你得小点声。对了……关于上次我们说的那件事，我或许找到了什么。”

“什么？是什么？”Arthur觉得心里升起一股希望，Gaius却只是让他在椅子上坐了下来，慢慢掀起他的衬衣开始检查伤口。

Arthur对老人的沉默有些生气。

“伤口恢复的很好。”Gaius说道。Arthur的注意力被吸引了过来，说实话之前他并没有很在意身上那些鞭痕和伤口——事实上它们真的恢复的很好，简直像是魔法……

“Gaius，你是不是用了魔法？”

老人的手在半空中顿了顿，随后继续着手上的动作。“你不能忘恩负义。”他轻声说道。

“你在Camelot的加冕王子身上用魔法，比起我的负义或许火堆更合适。”Arthur厉声说道。

“为了避免那个我忍了很多年，Arthur。”Gaius冷冷地说道。

Arthur突然叹了口气，伸手握紧了Gaius的。“对不起。那一定……很难。”

“但你必须坚持下去。”Gaius的口气十分坚定。

“你刚刚说……找到了什么？”

Gaius拿起另一个椅子坐到了王子旁边。“我看过有些书提过这个东西，但也就真正见过一次……有一种药，可以暂时麻痹一个巫师的魔法。”

Arthur噌的一下站了起来，惊讶地大张着嘴巴。Gaius只是伸手拍了拍他的肩膀让他坐下。Arthur仍然不可置信地看着Gaius——如果真的有这样的东西，那为什么他们不早点开始研制？

“我知道你很着急，但我仍然需要时间。这种药十分复杂，大多数的药材我甚至都没听说过……”

Arthur努力压下失望的情绪。“但是你会成功的——它会起作用的，是吗？”

Gaius叹了口气。“如果运气好的话。”

Arthur往后靠了靠身子，尽量控制让自己不显得那么失望。往好的方面看，他们仍然有一丝希望。

没过多久门外的守卫就进来了，他们把Arthur再次押回卧室。当Arthur回去后，他发现房间是空的，一片漆黑。那么一会儿Arthur竟然在想着Merlin这段时间在哪儿。

扯了扯链子后，Arthur瘫倒在椅子里，脑子里开始思考Gaius说的话。现在他看到了希望，他打算好好抓紧机会。

///////

Morgause从来没有如此生气。

Merlin又不是第一次见到这种场面了，这么多年来这位女祭司曾当场杀死过无数人，而Merlin都只是在一旁看着——但这一次Merlin的做法让Morgause十分生气。

“你竟敢跟我对着干？！”

“我们是有计划的，而Cenred差点毁了这一切。”Merlin尽力压低声音，但他的情绪渐渐占了上风——魔法的火花在男孩指尖噼里啪啦燃烧起来，向Morgause表面他早已不是个小孩子，“我们的计划是让Arthur屈服，然后用他对付Uther——杀了他根本就是于此背道而驰。更何况，当你用魔法对付Arthur的那一刻，这场比赛就已经失去了它本来的意义了不是吗？”

“如果是我救了Arthur我只会感到恶心，”Morgause已经开始咆哮了，“我们的计划是毁了Arthur——不是救他！”

站在角落里的Morgana有些担心地看着Merlin，然而当他们的视线相遇时，Merlin朝她点了点头，示意自己没事。

“Oh yes，杀了Arthur绝对会十分有用。”Merlin控制不住地讽刺道。

“Oh Merlin，”突然Morgause的语气软了下来，她的表情带上一丝嘲讽，“你心里不会开始在意我们的小王子了吧——”

“别胡说了。”Merlin狠狠打断她。

“那可是往火坑里跳，”Morgause的语调仍然很平淡，但Merlin仍听得出来她声音里那一丝威胁，“如果你陷入愚蠢的个人感情的话。”

Merlin十分生硬地回答她，“我从来都只忠心于我们的事业，Morgause。”

女人露出一个紧绷的笑容。“那我们不妨就来试一试。”

突然一种看不见的力量逼迫Merlin跪倒下去。Merlin知道这是一个试探，他甚至没有反抗，反之他依然抬头看着Morgause的眼睛。

Morgause慢慢走近，然后在Merlin面前停了下来，伸出手摸上他的太阳穴——Merlin畏缩了一下，这让女人脸上的笑更明显了。

“一个小的提醒，I think，让你记住应该忠心于什么。”

下一秒Morgause就侵入了Merlin的大脑。

Merlin失声尖叫。


	10. Chapter 10

在等Merlin回来的时候Arthur睡着了。之前他一直在思考，回想发生的一切，回想那些人对他的所作所为……直到迷迷糊糊睡过去前，Arthur仍然没想明白——杀死Cenred的明明是自己，Morgause为什么会对Merlin生气。

当Arthur醒来的时候，天已经黑了。壁炉里的火早已熄灭，只有窗外的月光模糊地透进房间。

有人在哭。

Arthur慢慢从地上爬起身子，然后蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间。哭声是从床后面传出来的，那是一种撕心裂肺的啜泣声，听起来像是一个无助的孩子——Arthur的心揪在了一起。

然而当他绕到床尾时，却瞪大眼睛倒吸了一口气——

Merlin。

蜷缩着靠在床尾，男孩身上没有穿那件斗篷，只是套了一件淡薄的衬衣。Merlin浑身在不断颤抖，他的头深深埋在膝盖上，两只手则用力地抓着自己的头发。啜泣声带着撕裂的疼痛。

Arthur紧紧咬着嘴唇，他不知道该怎么办。Merlin是他的敌人，Merlin是他所知的最危险的魔法师——但此时，这个人却坐在那里，在月光下把自己雕塑成一抹寂寞的影子，无助地哭着。他看起来……就像一个被吓坏了的孩子。

一股冲动淹没了Arthur，他想靠近Merlin——抱住他，安慰他。但他压制住了自己的动作。

Merlin是他的敌人。Arthur迫使自己回想起那让自己痛不欲生的鞭打，或许这是个趁虚而入的最好的机会——他可以把刀狠狠插进Merlin的后背然后逃跑。但这个想法让Arthur觉得嗓子有些干呕。

又或许他应该回到自己的床，躺下，然后继续睡觉，假装这一切并没有发生。

但是这一刻，Arthur突然觉得自己看到的不是一直以来的那个魔法师Emrys，而只是Merlin。

——省省吧，Arthur，你甚至根本不知道Merlin是谁……

他就那么不知所措地站在原地，一动不动——或许他站的时间太久了，因为Merlin突然抬起了头，Arthur还没反应过来就看到对方的手猛地抬起，眼里那道金光闪过的瞬间他被狠狠地向后砸去，嘭的一声撞在墙上。Arthur的头砸到了坚实的石头上，而伴随着猛烈的动作Arthur的手也撞在了橱柜上——身后的伤口剧烈地疼起来，直到Merlin眼里的金光消失后，Arthur才无力地瘫倒在地上。

“你刚刚在干什么？”Merlin的声音里透着冰冷刺骨的威胁。

“你……”Arthur努力试着张嘴，但揪心的疼痛让他的牙齿颤栗着，“你在哭。”

“所以？”

Arthur咬住自己的嘴唇，他不想说一个字——他不知道自己可能会说出什么。

“回你的床去。”

这是一个命令。如果Arthur仔细想想，他会发现这是Merlin第一次命令他。

Arthur踉跄地站了起来，身体仍然颤抖着，但没走几步就再次摔倒在地上。他觉得眼前开始冒金星，脑袋后面的疼痛简直要命。

Merlin笑了。“如此虚弱。”

然而Arthur突然咆哮了起来——“虚弱的不是我，”他咬着牙说道，“你才是那个虚弱的人！就知道躲在魔法的外表后面，然后自己一个人躲起来在半夜哭，你简直是可悲！”

Arthur并不知道这些话是从哪儿来的，但他实在太愤怒了——被人揍被人打，拼死反抗Cenred却被那些该死的会魔法的人羞/辱，那些魔法师总以为自己无所不知——不仅如此，他愤怒还因为自己的国家被人生生抢走，而身为王子他竟然开始害怕会不会再也夺不回来。

所有人都知道，包括Arthur自己——当他恐惧的时候，他往往用愤怒来掩盖。

“你说什么？”Merlin的声音冰冷得如同死寂。

“你可悲——你懦弱，你只会躲在魔法背后——You are nothing！”Arthur知道他说得太过了，太过分了。

下一秒Arthur的身体就被魔法抓了起来然后猛地摔过整个房间，狠狠砸到桌子上——Arthur疯狂咬着舌头，努力噎回就要冲破喉咙的嘶吼，鲜血渐渐浸满他的口腔。Merlin冲了过来。

“你怎么敢这么说？！”

Arthur不得不竭力站起身子，但当他看到Merlin眼里燃烧的凶/残时仍然感到了一阵绝望。

“你知道什么！你才是那个生生毁了我们的人！你和你那残忍的法律让我一无所有！你根本就不知道我的恐惧——朋友和家人被剥夺然后活活烧/死的又不是你！我才是那个有史以来最伟大的魔法师而你，Arthur Pendragon，将会拜倒在我的脚下！”

突然猛烈的撕裂般的剧痛淹没了Arthur的所有感官——这次他再也无法控制自己撕心裂肺的叫喊，他绝望地瘫倒在地上。无论接受过多么严厉的训练，无论经受了多少次战争的洗练——

这种剧痛是前所未有的。

然而它仍然残忍地继续着，Merlin没有停下来，Arthur揪心的叫声回荡在房间里，他的嗓子燃烧般撕裂着——Arthur突然觉得如果一开始就服输那么事情将会多么简单。

“停下来！快停下来！”Arthur几乎没有听到那个声音，但Merlin显然听到了，他停下了魔法。Arthur猛地趴倒在地上，刚刚那一切带来的疼痛让他仍然颤栗着。他勉强能辨别出来，是Morgana进来了——是Morgana尖叫着阻止了Merlin。

Merlin转身看向Morgana，而后者，也看着他。Morgana的眼里充满了困惑和痛楚。

“这不是你，Merlin。”女人轻轻说道，Arthur不认为Merlin能听进去。

Merlin猛地垂下肩膀，闭上了眼睛。

“你先去其他房间，我会通知守卫。”Morgana轻柔的命令似乎起了作用，Merlin朝门口走去，没有回头看Arthur。

Morgana慢慢走近Arthur，无视后者的反抗帮他躺到了床上。Arthur陷到床褥里，仿佛从来没有感受过如此柔软的东西——他享受了一会儿重新回到自己床上的愉悦。

而那只是在他再次感觉到疼痛之前。

Morgana迅速瞥了他一眼，那是一种仿佛能看穿他的眼神——Arthur无法看透Morgana眼神里那种审视的感觉。随后女人离开了，没有说一句话。

Arthur闭上了眼睛，伸手快速地抹了抹睫毛上的眼泪。

无论Emrys到底是谁，无论Merlin到底是谁，Arthur永远不会害怕他——

他只为他感到可悲。


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin躲进一个房间然后马上把自己锁了起来，背靠着门滑了下去。他闭上了眼睛，试图让自己颤抖的呼吸平静下来，赶走大脑中那些痛苦的场景——那些回忆仍然在死死纠缠着他，虽然Morgause对他的摧残是几小时之前的事情了，但那些痛苦的场面依然刺痛着他的神经。

__

所有痛不欲生的记忆喷涌而出，在Merlin眼前一帧帧回放。

__

__当他发现母亲死去的那一刻。_ _

__

__接住Will狠狠砸下的身体，而一支箭早已穿透后者的胸膛。_ _

__

__当他一个人外出时却遭到了Cenred的士兵的伏击——他们在报复他这个轻而易举扶摇直上的魔法师。_ _

__

__那些他被囚禁的日子——Morgause禁锢了他的魔法然后袖手旁观。“你必须学会自己保护自己，Emrys.”女人说这是为了惩罚他，惩罚他曾那么愚蠢地被人抓住。_ _

__

__当他被死死绑在火堆上的那一刻，熊熊的火焰侵吞着周围的空气，他太恐惧了以至于根本无法动用魔法——而Morgause也只是等到最后那一刹那才来救了他。_ _

 

Merlin蜷缩起身体，失声尖叫——房间里某处的一个花瓶随之突然爆炸。然而突然另一个惊讶的尖叫声响了起来，Merlin猛地抬起头。他本来以为房间里只有他一个人。

 

Gwen从一个角落里畏畏缩缩走了出来，当她看到Merlin的那一刹那，身体僵住了。

 

Merlin并没有和Gwen说过话，他也只是认识她而已——因为Arthur的关系。Gwen看起来……是那么真诚、亲切，她让Merlin想起了母亲。

 

“Sire！My lord！对不起——我并不知道还有其他人在房间——我只是、只是在换床单，哦您不需要知道这个——我、我现在就离开，my lord。”

 

听到Gwen结结巴巴的回答Merlin竟然露出了笑容，他觉得胸口的疼痛减轻了许多。

 

“没关系。”Merlin打断了Gwen不知所措的胡言乱语，“我并没有想吓到你，我也不知道你在这。”否则我就不会进来了，我根本不会让你看到我崩溃的样子。

 

“你可以走了，Guinevere。”

 

Merlin挥了挥手打开门锁。Gwen马上朝门口走去，手里紧紧抱着脏的床单，当她走过Merlin的时候抓得更紧了，仿佛那东西可以保护自己。

 

她害怕我。Merlin想到。

 

这个想法却让他感到有些刺痛。

 

然而Gwen突然在门口停住了，她紧紧咬着下唇，看起来犹豫不决。

 

“你有什么想说的吗，Guinevere？”

 

“我……我只想问一下您还好吗，my lord？您……刚刚在尖叫。”

 

Merlin觉得胃绞在了一起，但他狠狠抑制住自己的情绪。

 

“我只是因为一些事情心情不太好，没什么需要担心的。”

 

Gwen张了张嘴，但紧接着闭上了。Merlin松了一口气，他不确定自己会再怎么回答，也许下一秒他就会再次崩溃然后把心里的事情全盘托出。

 

他在想什么？Gwen只是一个仆人，在他掌控的国家里，他根本不需要回答她的任何问题，他不需要她的同情，他不需要她和Arthur或者其他任何人的关心。

 

“我知道您昨天做了什么，”Gwen脱口而出，“您救了，Arthur。”

 

Merlin眨了眨眼睛。

 

“我很抱歉可能我并不该这么说，但我觉得您需要知道——Arthur是个好人。Uther或许有些残暴，但Arthur和他不一样。您救了他……我觉得总该有人和您说声谢谢。“

 

一千种回答涌上了Merlin的舌头——我那不是救他，这只是计划的一部分，他活着比死了对我更有用。我不需要你的感谢。

 

谎言，谎言，全是谎言——Merlin痛苦地想到，他还是没有说出口。

 

“你应该离开了，Guinevere。”他从牙缝中挤出一句话，努力控制自己不要在她面前把门摔上。

 

__——我觉得总得有人和您说声谢谢……_ _

 

“如您所愿，Sire。”

 

Gwen离开了，消失在走廊尽头。Merlin再次关上了门，绝望地把额头抵在门上。

 

他心里早已一团糟。

 

///////

 

Arthur猛地醒了过来，大口大口喘着气，胸口的疼痛让他在被子上攒起了拳头。已经是清晨了，明媚的阳光在窗外照射着。Arthur重新躺下身子，大脑有些眩晕——直到他发现自己躺在床上，他的那个大床上。

 

Arthur重重地叹了口气，倚在枕头上，然后想着要起床——但他的大脑马上告诉他以他现在的身体状况，那简直是做梦。

 

他觉得自己就是个白痴——竟然白痴到跟Merlin说那些话。他在Merlin的魔法面前根本一文不值，Merlin动动手指头就可以结束他的生命。虽然到现在Merlin并没有那么做……他没有……目前为止。

 

或许这全都是他们计划的一部分。让Arthur麻痹于一种根本不存在的安全感，甚至让他觉得他们很容易产生分歧，因为在昨晚看到Merlin哭之后，Arthur觉得那个人已经和其他人……有些距离了。

 

敌人们怎么就那么让人难懂呢？

 

Morgause看起来十分强势，但她为什么心甘情愿地让Merlin登上王位，而自己就仅仅站在一边？而Merlin，Arthur根本就搞不懂他，上一秒还那么冷漠，下一秒却又蜷在地上流泪，随后又朝自己发疯。还有Morgana……Arthur连头绪都找不到。

 

Arthur发现自己开始猜测那些人的计划了，他们如何掌控手里的权力，以及他们打算对自己做些什么。

 

他的大脑快速旋转着，所以根本没听见有人在敲门——门口有人清了清嗓子，Arthur才抬起了头。

 

“Gwen。”Arthur哑着嗓子说道，声音听起来十分虚弱——他有些气愤。

 

“Arthur，”Gwen听起来则松了口气——Arthur怀疑自己昨晚的尖叫声是不是穿透了整个城堡。“你怎么样了？”

 

Gwen走到床尾坐了下来，Arthur盯着她，发现比起他们上次见面，对方显得疲惫了许多。Gwen轻轻铺平了被子，她的手有些发抖。

 

“我不应该来这，如果他们抓住我又会打我的，有些士兵特别恐怖……”Gwen沉默了一会，紧紧咬着下唇，手里揪着毯子上的线，“Arthur……你一定要抵抗下去。”

 

Arthur有些疑惑地看着她，“什么意思？”

 

“人们……开始有些急躁，Morgause和Emrys根本不关心他们。现在已经有些传言开始产生了……你知道，当你前几天打败Cenred后，大家都看到了些希望——当然，你并不是完全靠自己打败他的——但是每当人们看到你的时候，每当他们看到你依然在反抗的时候，他们也会受到激励，继续反抗下去。”

 

“等一下……可是我的确是一个人打败Cenred的不是吗？”

 

Gwen突然抬起了头，她瞪大了眼睛，“你还不知道？”

 

“不知道什么？”

 

“Well……那个人，Emrys，他帮了你。是他把剑移到你旁边，你才能够到它的。”

 

“他什么？！！”

 

“Guinevere，你在这除了嚼舌根还有其他什么理由吗？”

 

他们没一个人注意到Merlin进了房间，Gwen脸色苍白地急忙站了起来，而Arthur觉得胸口剧烈地疼痛着。

 

“No, my lord. I’m sorry, my lord. 我现在就离开。”

 

她头也没回地跑出房间。死一般的寂静蔓延开来。

 

“她说的是真的吗？”Arthur不知道如果自己不是脱口而出他是不是真敢问出这句话。

 

“那很重要么？”Merlin含糊其辞地说道。

 

Arthur狠狠咽了一下口水——虽然他有许多想说的，但介于昨晚Merlin疯狂的摧残以及现在仍要命的疼痛，他如今对Merlin的恐惧可不是一点点了。

 

“你今天可以休息，我会让Gaius带些药过来。这之后你去训练场上干活，服侍我的骑士们。”

 

“可那是仆人的工作——”Arthur说道，然而他马上意识到自己是多么可笑。

 

Merlin扬起了眉毛，“是什么让你觉得你比一个仆人好点？”

 

Play the game，让他们觉得胜券在握，然后等待时机——Gaius的话从未显得如此重要。

 

“Nothing,”Arthur随后急忙加了一句，“Sire。”

 

“很好，”Merlin的脸上扬起一丝笑，“我们明天见，我希望你能来服侍我吃晚饭。”

 

“好的，Sire。”

 

然后Merlin离开了。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Warning：原创角色死亡以及暴力。）

Gaius是在黄昏的时候来的，给Arthur换药水的过程中老人一直没有流露出任何表情。

Merlin就在房间里等着，不给两个人交流的机会，因此Arthur不得不努力控制自己不要表现得太失望——他急迫地想知道Gaius那药水研制的怎么样了。如果真的可以禁锢巫师的魔法，那绝对是一个杀手锏，他可以用这个对付Morgause和Merlin，然后让Uther重新夺回Camelot。

虽然一切还仍未定论，但至少这给了Arthur希望，一个摆脱现状的机会。

Gaius处理完伤口后在床头留了第三瓶药水，以便明早Arthur换药。然而就在那一刹那Arthur伸手抓住了老人的手腕——他太想知道事情的进展到底如何。

“几天前你曾说过你正在研制什么更有效的药水，”Arthur小心翼翼地说道，他十分谨慎地挑着字眼，“但你并没有所有的药材——现在怎么样了？”

Gaius平静的表情动摇了一下，但由于他是背对着Merlin所以并没有被看见。Arthur逼迫自己千万不要去看Merlin，他并不善于掩盖心里的想法。

“十分幸运，我已经集齐了大部分的药材，但仍然需要一段时间准备。”

Arthur抑制住自己失望的情绪。他等的越久，Merlin他们对国家的掌控就会越强。

“它会起作用的是吗？”Arthur希望Gaius能从自己的表情中看出来，这是他唯一的希望了。

“如果事情顺利的话。”Gaius模模糊糊地回答。Arthur叹了口气，放开了老人的手腕然后点了点头。

“Thank you, Gaius，就这样吧。”Merlin突然打断了他们的对话。

Gaius收拾好他的东西，对Merlin深深鞠了一躬，然后离开了房间。

Arthur努力让自己别那么紧张。

“如果你想要更有效的东西，你只需要问我。我确定魔法可是要比Gaius能弄出来的任何药水有用。”Merlin脸上有些过分关心的笑容让Arthur浑身不舒服。

他皱了皱眉。“是你让我受的伤——你为什么又要帮我？”

Merlin有那么几秒钟似乎有些失神，他眨了眨眼睛，然后耸了耸肩，“就是一个提议而已。”

Arthur更疑惑了，但他决定还是坚定一下立场——正常来讲一个敌人是不可能给自己提供援助的不是吗，那根本就不对啊。

“我永远不会接受一个巫师的帮助。”Arthur咬着牙说道。

Merlin的脸沉了下去。“魔法一直都是你生命的一部分。你说不会接受巫师的帮助但如果没有魔法你根本就不会出生！”

Arthur心猛地揪了一下，他张大了嘴巴——Merlin一定，在撒谎。

“如果不是我你早就被Cenred大卸八块了！现在你竟然还异想天开地认为没有魔法你还能活命？！”

Arthur想说如果一开始不是因为Morgause的魔法那他可能真的就自己赢了，但同时他突然意识到——Merlin承认了？他承认救了Arthur……

“你总是那么自大，那么自欺欺人——总有一天你会意识到，如果没有魔法你的国家会一无所有！什么都不是！”

Merlin大步流星地走出了房间，Arthur能感受到空气中的愤怒。

然而他却有些……失神。

“你的”国家……

///////

对Arthur来说，Merlin一直就让他捉摸不透——然而第二天当他面对那些士兵的时候，他发现事情简单了许多，因为那群人的意图简直就是再清楚不过了。

Merlin离开训练场时的指示十分简单，他让Arthur服侍那些士兵——Merlin叫他们“骑士”，但Arthur觉得世界上没有比他们更没规矩的了——并听从那个头领的命令。

Arthur之前见过那个人。当Merlin的军队进攻的时候Arthur曾经和他交过手并差点就打赢了。看来那个人现在要来解决个人恩怨了。

“Pendragon，把我们的盾拿过来。”

他们的盾和Camelot的比起来又大又重，搬起来简直要命。Arthur一次就只能拿动三个，但帐篷旁边那一堆能有三十个。当他终于把所有的都拿过去的时候，脸上早已被汗水浸湿——而那群士兵只顾在一旁嘲笑。

“实际上，我们今天要用的是狼牙棒，防守训练昨天已经进行完了。”

Arthur咬了咬牙，活动了一下肩膀来控制内心的反感——他能期望些什么？他只能努力保持冷静然后听之任之。

搬狼牙棒就简单多了，只有两个箱子。Arthur搬完后便站到一边，看着他们开始训练。

然而当Arthur看到那群人训练的样子时，一种满足感油然而生。他们根本毫无技巧，毫无章法，就只是胡乱地挥着狼牙棒，然后毫无目的地进攻——像这样的人能攻下Camelot简直就是一个奇迹。当然，他们那边有魔法撑腰。

时间一分一秒地流逝，太阳逐渐升到高空，气温开始变得十分炎热，但士兵们的激情却丝毫未减。Arthur唯一感到庆幸的是Merlin把他的链子卸了，并给他室外活动的机会。

他刚刚看见了Gwen，女孩抱着一筐要洗的衣服，低着头绕过那群人，无视他们的嘘声和调戏。Arthur觉得胃一阵抽搐，Camelot已经沦落到这种地步了。

“Pendragon！把那些靶子立起来！”

靶子很沉，Arthur突然觉得有些愧疚——他曾无数次逼着他的男仆不断干这些事情，而且他发现自己甚至就没怎么想起他的男仆。George虽热有些无趣，但不得不承认他很能干，Arthur不希望他受到什么伤害。

Arthur好不容易把靶子搬过去靠在木制固定架上，然而下一秒一把短剑就狠狠地朝他飞了过来，几乎是擦过耳边然后深深插进木头里——Arthur勉强躲了过去——

他猛地跳了起来，听到身后传来阵阵嘲笑声。Arthur绷住了肩膀，慢慢转过身。

“你就这么大本事？”王子的声音里带着明显的蔑视——此刻他早把什么自我保护的意识全部抛到脑后了。

士兵们的笑声戛然而止，Arthur看到其中一些人晃了晃身子，拿起了剑。

“你觉得你更厉害？”那个头领的表情开始有些狰狞。

Arthur用手把短剑拔了出来。“我可以证明。”

头领露出了一个十分扭曲的讥笑，他转过身子命令士兵们后退，然后从腰带里掏出好几把短剑。他扔给了Arthur两把。

“最好三次？”

Arthur点了点头，大脑的一部分在怀疑他到底该不该这么做。但是，他想到，这是个挫败他们头领的好机会。一群不信任领队的士兵在战场上就等同于一群野人。

紧紧咬着牙，Arthur转朝靶子。

比起来他熟悉的Camelot的短剑，这个要重一些，但Arthur没有退缩。风减轻了许多，当Arthur找准站位时阳光恰好没有照进他的眼睛。他用力投了出去，短剑利索地划过空气，稳当的插进靶心左边一点的位置。

Arthur听到身后的嘀咕声，但他没有转头，他需要集中注意力。

然后头领投了他的短剑——他射中的位置比Arthur的偏上，里靶心远了一些。

深吸了一口气，Arthur短暂地尝到了胜利的滋味。他走向第二个靶子。

然而就当短剑要脱手的那一刹那，身后一个士兵突然大声咳嗽了一下， Arthur猛地吓了一大跳——他失手射偏了。

这次背后传来大声的嘲笑，但他依然没有转头。无论那人是不是故意咳嗽，Arthur不允许自己表露出任何挫败感。

然后轮到了那个头领。他投了出去，短剑的位置十分靠近靶心。他朝Arthur的方向露出一个讥讽的笑容，Arthur狠狠咬紧牙关。

Arthur的最后一次十分完美，短剑正中靶心——他情不自禁地露出胜利的笑容。

“啊哦，你赢了，我可比不了那个，”头领装模作样地叹了口气，手里不断玩弄着他剩的那把短剑，“去把它们从靶子上弄走。”

Arthur眯起了眼睛，而那个头领却只是笑了笑。

“——Please。”

Arthur无法违背他的命令——他仍然害怕Merlin，那些痛苦的回忆并没有痊愈。他向靶子走去，然后熟练地把短剑拔了出来。

然而一切就是Arthur走向最后一个靶子的时候发生的。

他听到了有人突然吹起口哨，然而下一秒手上就传来一阵剧烈的疼痛——头领最后一把短剑此时狠狠地插进了他的手。Arthur的理智瞬间被愤怒和痛感淹没，他猛地拔出短剑然后急速转身，几乎同时狠狠朝始作俑者扔了过去。

他的目的达到了。

下一秒那个头领突然跪倒在地——短剑狠狠地插进了他的喉咙，他两手颤抖地摸上脖子，眼睛惊恐地瞪大。

有那么一会儿，Arthur并没有缓过来发生了什么。

然而很快他就被无数剑包围住了，震动鼓膜的尖叫声将Arthur拉回了残忍的现实——一种恶心无力的感觉瞬间如海啸般铺天盖地而来。

手上撕心裂肺的痛感再次回归。

“都给我退下！”

一个刺耳的嗓音响彻整个训练场——Arthur看到Merlin疾步走了过来，这时他才发现自己被一群怒发冲冠的士兵紧紧围住，所有人都已拔剑出鞘。

人群中响起了低声的抱怨，但他们不得不听从Merlin的命令往后退去。

“过来。”Merlin对Arthur命令道，随后挥挥手让链子再次铐住后者的手腕。鲜血不断从Arthur的手上流下，但当他跟着Merlin往回走的时候并没有太多注意那个。

“他杀了Americk，Sire！他杀了我哥哥！”一声沙哑低沉的声音让他们停下了脚步，Arthur跟着Merlin一起转过头，想要看看是谁说的话。

那个男人从人群中走出一步，眼睛中燃烧着愤怒，“他不能不为此付出代价，我不会……我会杀了他的，Sire。”

Merlin只是简短地点了点头，“他会受到惩罚的。”他的语气让Arthur后背一凉。“别担心，Joderick，我会替你报仇。”

Joderick点了点头，冷酷的瞳孔死死盯着Arthur。

“Come，”Merlin对Arthur再次命令道，“你要服侍我吃晚饭的，别这么没用。”

Arthur咽了咽口水，他急切地想要问等待自己的到底是什么惩罚——但他能猜到如果问了，那么后果会如何。

他们穿过训练场朝城堡走去的途中，Merlin没看Arthur一眼。


	13. Chapter 13

两人一路无话。

Arthur的手灼心般疼痛，刚刚发生的事情像一记重锤砸在他的心上——他不应该让那么冲动，他不应该让自己如此轻易被那群人挑起怒火。他曾不止一次见识过Morgause和Merlin的暴脾气，他们如果想要自己的命，那只是一瞬间的事情。

很久之前他就明白，也许有那么一天，他会为了保家卫国而牺牲。但是仅仅因为一时冲动就轻易弄丢性命，那绝对是毫无意义的。他要对他的人民负责，而这就要求他必须活着。

Merlin先进了房间，守卫们在Arthur进去后关上了门。Merlin这才转过身来。

“手给我看看。”

检查伤口的时候，Merlin脸上的表情有些难以辨认，但随后他就轻轻覆上Arthur的手，合拢，然后慢慢吸了一口气。然而当Arthur终于明白Merlin要做什么的时候，他猛地抽回自己的手。

“不要。”Arthur坚定地说。

Merlin扬了扬眉毛，“我是要帮你治疗。”

“不要魔法，你想都别想。”

Arthur知道自己这么说有些讽刺，因为就在几天前Gaius才用魔法医治过他。但他不允许自己接受Merlin的魔法，不允许。那显得太……亲密了，太信任对方了，好像那会消除两人之间最后的隔阂。

“你可能……”Arthur绞尽脑汁想找个理由，“会给我施咒或者什么的。”

Merlin哼了一声。“Arthur，自从见面以来我们在一起待了那么久，我可以有无数次机会给你下、咒。”他的语气让Arthur有些哆嗦 。“但我没有。现在把手给我，你的国王命令你。”

Arthur咽了一下口水，咬着自己的舌头防止说出什么不该说的话。他再一次伸出了自己的手。

Merlin轻轻让两人双手合一，他吸了一口气然后眼里闪过一抹金色。

“Hælan.”

Arthur努力抑制自己想要赶快抽回手的想法，他看到一缕金光浮动在空气中，随后轻盈地环绕住他们的手。

一种奇怪的、带着些许敬畏的触动淹没了Arthur，他仿佛瞬间忘记了那些……恨Merlin的感觉。和Merlin虐待他时用的魔法全然不同，这个是那么的温暖、治愈而且平静。突然有那么一刹那，Arthur感觉到眼睛后面有一种奇怪的压抑感，但就当他以为自己要坚持不下去的时候，Merlin放开了他的手。

Arthur不可思议地看着自己的手掌——所有的伤口都已愈合，皮肤也完好如初。当他看向自己的手时感觉到了一丝轻微的刺痛感。

他抬起头，望向Merlin的眼睛，但Merlin脸上的表情蕴含着一种让Arthur看不透的东西。

一阵如黑夜般压抑的沉默蔓延开来，直到Arthur不小心噎着然后咳嗽了出来。

“Thank you. ”

Merlin没有回答，他只是眯了眯眼睛，随后朝门口走去。

“走吧，陪我去吃晚饭。”

///////

Merlin坐在长桌最顶端，朝Morgana和Morgause点了点头，然后目光扫向桌子上的山珍海味。

城堡厨房的手艺是最高规格的。那么多年来，他们一直过的是吃了上顿没下顿的日子——凑合地住在临时帐篷中，能抓到什么就吃什么，甚至一连许多天都空腹前行。而眼前这些食物太奢侈了，Merlin不禁怀念起从前和母亲在一起的时光，一切都是那么的朴素而美好。

这种乡愁的痛楚长久以来一直纠缠着他。

自从Merlin加入Morgause后，他曾无数次想要离开那个女人回到母亲身边。然而回答他恳求的永远只是残暴且惨烈的提醒，Morgause要他记住他们不可动摇的任务。

后来，他的母亲死了，他再也没有家可以回了。

他甚至没有能参加葬礼，因为当时他们被困在Camelot东部边境的一场战争中。当战争打赢后，Merlin去了阿瓦隆湖畔，把一朵皎洁的白玫瑰轻轻放在湖面上，点亮，然后看着它逐渐消逝在迷雾深处。

他突然发现自己仅剩的那一点胃口也消失殆尽了。

“Is everything alright, my lord？”Morgause问道。她脸上过分同情的笑容让Merlin十分不舒服。

“Yes.”他短促地回答道，随后轻轻敲了敲杯子。过了那么一会儿，并没有人回应他，于是Merlin立马转过身子用目光寻找着Arthur——他正在一个角落里和Gwen窃窃私语。

“Arthur。”他尖声说道，满意地看到Arthur吓了一跳。随后Merlin扬起眉毛，再次敲了敲杯子，“我需要服侍。”

Arthur的眼睛瞬间睁大了——Merlin突然惊讶地意识到，王子真的从来就没有做过这种事情，他永远过的是衣来伸手饭来张口的生活，根本没有体会到仆人是多么辛苦。

Gwen不得不轻轻推了推Arthur，后者这才捧着一壶葡萄酒挪步过来。

“我听说今天训练场上出了什么乱子是吗。”Morgause若无其事地说道。所有人都注意到Arthur的手猛地一颤，一些葡萄酒洒了出来。

Merlin点了点头，目光仍然在Arthur身上。Arthur正努力绷着表情，给Morgause和Morgana倒酒。

“我想总得要有必要的惩罚才行，没异议吧？”Morgause突然十分直接地盯着Merlin。

“当然。”Merlin毫无感情地回答道，随后喝了一口葡萄酒，感觉嗓子莫名有些灼烧。他放下酒杯，开始伸手拿食物——然而他突然想起今天见到的街边那些饱受饥饿折磨的孩子，推开食物，Merlin感到胃里一阵翻绞。

“Guards，”他叫了一声，“送我的仆人回我房间。”

Arthur看起来十分惊讶，但他还是选择什么也没说，服从地放下酒杯，跟着守卫准备离开。

“Guinevere，你也下去。”Merlin说道。

Gwen疑惑地向Morgana扫了一眼，随后马上鞠了一躬离开了。

当其他人都走后，Merlin转朝两个女人，努力集中精力。比起回想那些可怜的孩子，回想对Pendragon的恨似乎更简单。

“我更倾向于不要惩罚他，”Merlin说道，“我能感觉出来，他就要被我搞定了。很快我们就可以把他拉进我们的事业。”

Morgana微微眯起了眼睛，但Morgause却发出一声短促的笑。

“Oh Emrys，如果你觉得那个王子真能加入我们，那你就太愚蠢了。”她说道，“他对父亲简直誓死不渝般忠诚，更何况他对魔法恨之入骨。”

之前并不是这样的，Merlin心里想到，但他没有说什么。

“那么你有什么建议？”

“Uther的力量与日俱增，尽管他永远不能和我们匹敌，但人们已经开始浮躁了。Arthur那该死的骄傲并没有消失，只要他还在，人们就永远不会向我们臣服。我们必须摧毁Arthur——我想我不得不说，你的方法见效并不快。”

Merlin紧了紧下巴，他知道Morgause所说的是事实。

“我建议，”Morgause向前挺了挺身子，眼睛里闪烁着一个想法，“我们还是要采取更有力的措施。让那个王子知道他到底惹的是什么人。”

Merlin刚要反驳，但Morgana先开了口。

“Arthur永远不会向身体上的疼痛屈服，”她说道，“他太倔了——但他的确有一个弱点。”

Morgause和Merlin期待地看着她。

“他太在意身边的人了。伤害那个Arthur在意的人，然后让他知道那都是因为他……他绝对会跪下祈求我们的宽容的。”

Merlin觉得浑身一颤，Morgana冰冷的声音听起来毫无感情。

Merlin把后背向后靠去，端起杯子——他知道自己一定会后悔。

“那么你觉得那个人是谁？”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注：到现在除了Morgana，其他人称呼梅子一般都是Emrys或者殿下之类的。原文中对梅子的叙述，主语一般也为Emrys，只有当他卸下冰冷外表的时候才会用Merlin作主语。为了避免麻烦我千篇一律用了Merlin而已。）

Arthur回到房间后，有那么一会儿只是愣愣地站在那里，任凭刚刚发生的所有事情翻涌过脑海。

然后他慢慢踱步到窗边，试图捋一捋那过于乱七八糟的状况。黑夜已经张开温柔的双翼，轻轻抚摸着大地，Arthur能看到下城区摇曳着点点灯光。

就在那一刹那，他突然意识到——

现在除了自己没有别人，而他竟然没有逃跑。

Arthur把脑袋一下下碰在窗户上，闭上了眼睛，继续整理着纷乱的思绪。显而易见，他现在最应该做的就是先撂倒门口那几个守卫——那群人肯定不会有什么该死的魔法——然后抄上家伙逃离这个城市。附近的村庄一定会有铁匠什么的，卸掉自己手上的链子，然后他就可以去找父亲了。

然而……Arthur并没有动。

——不知道该做什么，甚至不知道该想些什么。仿佛心里有个声音在告诉自己，他仍能感受到手掌在Merlin的魔法下轻轻颤抖。他心不在焉又或许是下意识地，用另一只手的拇指来回摩挲着那儿。

但仿佛有什么难以名状的感觉，让Arthur不愿意离开。那并不是一种必须留在Camelot的责任感，而是其他什么东西。

有那么一会儿，Arthur猜想着是不是Merlin真的给他下了什么咒。然而他的答案是否定的，Merlin并没有。但那确确实实……与Merlin有关。Arthur能感觉到自己和那个人有着什么联系，甚至可以说是一种纽带。他们之间有一条无形的线，仿佛弓箭的弦般紧绷，以至于好像随时随地都可能断裂。

但有什么东西把他们紧紧拴在一起。

毫无预兆地，脑海深处一个词语就那么顺理成章地跳了出来。

Destiny.

Arthur猛地睁开眼睛，用力摇了摇头，他轻轻扯了扯手腕上的链子。Merlin禁锢了他，夺走了他的国家，摧残他，羞辱他……那个人是一个巫师，而巫师带来的永远只会是暴乱和恶魔。这是Arthur一直以来被灌输的东西。

仿佛是要回应他一般，手掌突然轻轻刺痛了一下。

Arthur伸手揉了揉眼睛，背靠着墙壁慢慢滑了下去。虽然囚禁的日子并不好过，但他至少身体仍然还撑得过去——真正让他筋疲力尽的，是没完没了的，类似于勾心斗角般的头脑游戏。Arthur想到，如果战争前有人问他对魔法师的看法，那么他一定会回答“残忍、暴行以及死亡”，但现在……

他抬起下巴，看着窗外的夕阳一寸寸消逝在水平线下。把和平的生活重新带回Camelot是他的责任，而帮助父亲夺回王冠更是。从现在开始，Arthur想到，他不会再让自己动摇了。他必须坚定自己的任务。

Arthur挪着步子回到那块地毯下，掏出那把他一直藏着的刀。

Arthur有一种预感，他将很快用到它。

///////

第二天下午。

如金丝绸缎般美好的阳光透过五光十色的窗户，温柔地洒进大厅。目光扫过斑斓的地板，Merlin换上一副冷漠的神情，坐在王座上。底下聚集的贵族们窃窃私语着，他们并不知道为什么要被召集。Morgause的脸上仍然挂着一丝冷笑，而Morgana，看上去毫无感情。

Arthur在大厅的另一端，身体两侧分别被两个守卫禁锢着。他一直盯着Merlin，似乎在试图看破他们的计划。

Oh真希望他能提前知道。Merlin暗自想到，小王子一定会大吃一惊的。

“把犯人带进来。”Morgause大声说道，所有人迅速安静下来，齐刷刷转头看向门口。

Merlin感觉到Arthur的视线也离开了自己。他在位置上轻轻动了动身子——他不确定自己能否做到。

门开了，人群因为吃惊纷纷倒吸一口冷气——四个士兵走了进来，而中间的是Gaius。然而老人看起来仍然挺胸直背，当那四个人把他一人扔在大厅中央的时候，Gaius脸上表现出一副毫不在意的神情。

“My lord.”Gaius轻轻说道，朝Merlin鞠了一躬。“My Ladies.”他朝Morgana和Morgause低了低头，但视线并没有离开Merlin。“我在想，为什么要传唤我来这？”

“没人允许你说话，药师。”Morgause突然插了进来，但Merlin挥了挥手示意她安静。

“Gaius，你被控协助暴君Uther复辟，暗自为Pendragon家效劳——你被判死刑。为此你有什么辩解吗？”

Merlin看到角落里，Arthur晃了一下。

Gaius仍然面不改色。“我一心一意为你们的事业鞠躬尽瘁，Sire。这些控告并不属实。”

“你服侍Pendragon的王朝这么多年了，Gaius，你亲眼看过那么多我们这样的人被夺取性命。”

“我救了每一个我能救的人。”Gaius严肃地说道。

“作为一个宫廷药师，你曾有无数次机会结束Uther Pendragon的性命，但目前为止你并没有那么做。”Merlin站起身子，朝左边挪了挪，保证Arthur在自己的视线内。他需要看到Arthur什么时候能明白。

“有许多方法可以带来和平，我认为暴力和杀戮并不属于其中任何一种。”Gaius抬起一条眉毛，他冷冷地看着Merlin。Merlin对Gaius如此流利的回答有些暗暗吃惊，但Morgause和Morgana的计划可不是让老人一直说个没完。

“这些是在你房间找到的，”Merlin从长袍中掏出一卷信，“这些与Uther私通的信中，可是写明了Uther重新夺回王位的计划。”

“那些信是假的，我从来没有和Uther商量过什么，我甚至不知道他在哪儿。”

Merlin能看出来，Gaius没有撒谎。事实上，他自己也知道那些信是假的，那都是Morgause昨晚用魔法变出来的。然而此时底下的贵族们正别扭地晃动着身子，没有人站出来说一句话。没有人站出来阻止这一切。

“你的谎言毫无意义。我宣布你犯有叛国罪——你背叛你的国王和国家，帮助敌人谋反。据此我判你死刑——”

再说最后一个字的时候，Merlin把目光扫向Arthur——瞬间他仿佛能看到王子的所有思想活动。

“不你不可以这么做！”Arthur大声吼了起来，同时开始开始行动，“我才是那个做错事的人，你不可以判他的罪！！”

Arthur猛地向前冲过来，而手却朝后腰摸去——看起来像是要拔一把并不存在的剑。他的眼睛此时燃烧着怒火。

Morgana是对的。Arthur的确十分在意与他亲近的人。

士兵们冲向Arthur试图阻止他，但一切都太晚了。Merlin看到Arthur的手里紧紧抓着一把刀——

就在那一刻，Merlin眼里闪过一道金光，时间突然停止了。

转过身子，Merlin面朝Gaius——另外一个唯一没有被凝固住的人。

“What...？”Gaius看起来十分困惑。

“你认识我母亲，”Merlin在Gaius抛出问题前继续说道，“我小的时候，她提过你。”

“你是……你是Hunith的孩子？”

母亲的名字让眼泪就那样溢出了眼眶——Merlin点了点头。

“我……我的确觉得你可能是，但我不敢问。”Gaius有些不知所措，他想伸手，但明显是害怕后果。

Merlin也很难受，他多么想投入一个温暖的怀抱。但他害怕如果亲手打破这好不容易建立起的防线，那么会不会一去不复返。

Merlin在感情淹没自己前及时控制住了，他向前走了一步，从长袍中掏出一串水晶项链递给Gaius。

“拿着这个，然后逃跑——当我一解除时间魔咒后。我会努力转移大家的注意力……或者，至少Arthur会。”Merlin看了看僵在原地的Arthur，王子保持着向前跃步的姿势，脸上充斥着剧烈的愤怒——Merlin感到浑身一颤。

“为什么……我不明白。”

Merlin能注意到Gaius的目光在他和Arthur之间徘徊。老人的表情有些奇怪。

“这是Morgana想的计划，”Merlin叹了一口气，“她们希望用你的死刺激Arthur，借此彻底将他打垮。”

“但你……”

“我不会让那发生。”Merlin咬了咬牙。

“为什么？”

Merlin猛地向后退了一步，恐惧感油然而生，他差点就全盘托出了。他不是十分确定，自己为什么会变成这样——

也许是因为Morgause对他残忍的摧残。也许是因为他眼睁睁地看到Morgana变得如此铁石心肠而自己为她感到悲哀。也许是因为Guinevere，那个战胜内心的恐惧只为亲口谢谢自己的女孩。也许是因为当Arthur终于接受自己治疗的那一刻，他眼里那触动人心的信赖。

或许他再一次渴求着……渴求着温暖而非伤害。

或许他对这一切彻底厌倦了，他觉得恶心——自从离开Ealdor宁静美好的生活后，他亲手制造的这黑暗的一切。

“有许多方法可以带来和平，”Merlin终于说道，他对Gaius原话相告，否则他无法保证自己会不会说出什么其他的话，“或许暴力和杀戮并不属于其中任何一种。”

老人挑起一边的眉毛，看着满脸坚定的Merlin。

“智慧的源泉曾经告诉我，你命中注定要成就一番伟大的事业，Merlin。”Gaius说道。听到自己原来的名字，Merlin感到胃里一阵抽搐。（注1）“相信我，那个从Ealdor来的男孩心中总会明白，它说的一切都是真的。现在回头，重新再来，还来得及。”

Merlin愣在原地，感到嗓子堵得慌，眼泪在他的睫毛上一闪一闪。

“Go。”Merlin嘶哑着嗓子说道。

Gaius点了点头，把水晶挂在脖子上，然后抬起手握住。

“希望有一天我们能再次见面。”Gaius神色庄严地说道。

Merlin简短地点了点头，然后回到了原来站的地方，转过身子背朝Gaius。他不得不用了点时间平复心情，挺直后背，努力眨了眨眼睛将眼泪憋了回去。

Merlin的眼睛里再次闪过一道金光，一切重新恢复了正常。

下一秒Arthur身体就向前完成了跃步，但他猛地踉跄了一下，停在那里，手里的刀离Merlin的脖子只有几英尺。在那一刹那，随着一股巨大的风和耀眼的光亮，Gaius消失了。

一切陷入了死一般的寂静。


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur觉得自己呼吸一滞，一切发生的太快了。他就那么一刹那把目光从Gaius身上挪开，老人就消失了。

“刚刚那是什么？”Morgause的声音十分恐怖，她看向Merlin——Arthur不难想象到她眼睛里煽动的怒火。

“他有一串水晶，”Morgana的声音响了起来，“他脖子上。”

“我不记得他进来的时候有那么个玩意，”Morgause狠狠打断了她，声音尖锐至极，“事实上我觉得直到刚才我才看到那个东西。”

“你这话什么意思，Morgause？”Merlin的语气十分平静，但Arthur看着他，皱了皱眉。有种什么感觉不同了，Arthur能看见Merlin的眼眶周围淡淡发红，而且他的后背似乎有些僵硬。Gaius消失后Merlin脸上的那丝惊讶的表情，看起来并不是那么……真实。

Morgause看起来仍然想坚持自己的说法，但她明显不太确定——尽管如此，愤怒依然正一点点点燃她。

“Well，如果我们不能惩罚Gaius……”她有些语无伦次，“那个王子依然犯有谋杀罪，我们必须惩罚他。”

Arthur浑身一颤，他能感觉到所有人的目光瞬间凝聚在他身上，身后的那几个士兵也再次上前把他禁锢住。

Arthur终于明白了Merlin和Morgause本来在计划什么，他现在才明白了。她们打算利用他在意的人来压制自己，她们想用这种方法杀了自己。Arthur觉得心里一疼。

他能做什么？如果Gaius真的被送上火堆，Arthur又能做什么？他在那些人面前手无缚鸡之力——他根本不是魔法的对手。他有什么优势？他只是一个丢了国家，却只能用一把早餐刀单打独斗的王子。他的人民有什么希望？他又能做什么，当Merlin和Morgause把他最亲近的朋友一个个送向死神的时候，他只能站在一边眼睁睁地看着不是吗？也许下一个就是Gwen？然后是仍被关在地牢里的Leon？

Arthur肩上的重担仿佛瞬间加重了无数倍。

Gaius曾说过他必须假装懦弱，假装无力反抗，让那些人觉得已经取胜……现在看来不是那么难了……

这就是了，这就是压倒Arthur的最后一根稻草了吗。Gaius离开了，Arthur如何一个人完成那魔药的制作？他已经彻底、彻底地束手无策了。

一切都完了。

“我曾相信Gaius有许多能力，”Morgana突然说道。Arthur不知道刚刚自己走神的时候他们都说了些什么，但两个士兵突然紧紧抓住他的前臂，他不得不低下头盯着地面。紧接着，那条链子再次从空气中萦绕出来，死死铐住Arthur的手腕。“但我从来没想过他竟然是一个懦夫。”

Arthur猛地抬头看向Morgana，他狠狠咬着牙——他真的无法相信，眼前的这个女人如今已经变得如此不近人情。

“那个不重要，”Morgause厉声说道，“眼下王子必须接受审讯。”

“明天。”Merlin的声音有些撕裂的沙哑，Arthur看到他的手握成了一个拳头，微微颤抖着。“现在天色已晚，我需要我的仆人来服侍。”Merlin看向Arthur，仿佛在等他的反应，但Arthur此时根本无力说话或者反抗。

“但是——”

“我主意已定，Morgause。”Merlin打断了她，用一种不容商量的语气。Arthur仔细观察着Morgause，女人看起来努力收回了自己的情绪，然后点点头。或许他根本无需亲手打败这群巫师，Arthur心里笑了一声，看样子他们就要自相毁灭了。

“Arthur，come.”

Arthur挣脱了士兵的束缚，转身随着Merlin离开。

///////

他们一路沉默着回了房间。

Arthur径直走向那块地毯，把那把早餐刀——似乎刚刚大家都忽略的那把刀——重新放在毯子底下，然后他倒头就睡。

然而当Arthur醒来的时候，已经是很晚了。他是被一阵啜泣声吵醒的……Merlin的哭声。

与上次不同，Merlin的声音听起来有些压抑的发堵，好像是担心会吵醒Arthur。Arthur轻轻坐起身子，他看到Merlin蜷缩在床上，紧紧抓着一个枕头盖在头上。

他仿佛感觉到那把早餐刀透过地毯狠狠地插进了他的手掌。

“你应该小心一点，”Arthur突然发出声音，不是因为他有了勇气，而是他真的不在乎什么后果了。“你的敌人会觉得你懦弱的。”

Merlin猛地直起身子，目光扫向Arthur，手迅速抬起。

有那么一会儿，两个人都只是沉默地坐在那里，等着谁先打破宁静。

“那么他们将十分愚蠢，”Merlin嘶哑着嗓子，他慢慢垂下了手，“你见证过我的能力……或许你现在还能感受一下。”（注1）

“我受伤了，”Arthur举起一只手装模作样地护在心脏上，“你把我视作敌人，可我一心只想保护我的主人。”

Merlin眯了眯眼睛，“别跟我来这一套。”他压着嗓子。

Arthur轻轻哼了一声，“相信我，我的能力比那高很多。”

这一切就像上一次Arthur看到Merlin哭一样。Gaius离开了，前面的道路瞬间一片黑暗，Arthur早就把谨慎小心什么的常识抛到九霄云外了。这次，他真正的感情战胜了理智，但不是恐惧，而是无助。

“尤其当我知道许多事情的时候。关于你的事情。”Arthur补充道。

Merlin扬了扬眉毛，“别以为这就能吓到我。”口气里不乏嘲讽。

“就比如说最近，你更多的时候是在救你的敌人，而不是伤害他们。”

随后一个想法窜进了Arthur的大脑——Merlin曾经把自己从Cenred的手里救了出来，那他会不会……也救了Gaius？

“你救了Gaius。”Arthur断论道，观察着Merlin的反应。

一阵漫长压抑的沉默，Merlin仍然坐在那里，脸色惨白，他的手在床单上紧紧握成一个拳头。Merlin还是没有说话，Arthur突然觉得会不会是自己搞错了，事情并非他想的那样。Gaius消失后Merlin脸上的表情仅仅就是因为震惊……

然后Merlin突然启唇——

“没错。”

Arthur吞咽了一下。“为什么？”

Merlin扬起了下巴，“我还以为你‘知道许多事情’，Arthur.”

“There’s something about you, though.”Arthur歪了歪脑袋，“Something I can’t quite put my finger on.”（你身上有什么东西，一种我说不出来的感觉。）

Merlin的脸上露出一丝不那么真切的笑容，“我可是一个谜。”他耸了耸肩，然后背朝Arthur躺下身子。Arthur看不到他的表情了。

Arthur砰地一声躺回地毯上，伸出一只手盖住脸。他简直就捉摸不透Merlin，这个人的行为根本就让人摸不清头脑。上一秒他还判了人死刑，下一秒他又去救他们；上一秒迫害别人，下一秒却给他们治疗；上一秒还冷若磐石，下一秒……却哭的像一个孩子。

这么长时间以来，Morgause的意图越来越明显，但Merlin却越来越……让人无法揣测。

Arthur想到Morgause那些恐怖的计划，觉得胃猛地一阵绞痛。仿佛就在那一瞬间，他突然有一种短暂却强烈的保护欲，对Emrys——不，对Merlin的。

然而他及时控制住自己的情绪。如果他要帮助父亲夺回王位，那么他绝对不可以，绝对不可以对那个人有任何感情——无论是Emrys还是什么Merlin，或者其他任何人。

但他心里依然有一种感觉，尽管前途迷茫，但在Merlin身上他仿佛看到了一丝什么希望……

Arthur努力控制自己不要用头去撞墙，他翻了个身子，打消脑子里所有矛盾的想法，陷入了沉睡。


	16. Chapter 16

第二天当他们醒来的时候，一切都不一样了。

从东部边境传来消息——Uther已经控制了Cenred的国家，如今正在召集军队。Arthur今天的审讯也因此推迟，取而代之的是宫廷紧急会议。

Merlin坐在会议桌旁，眼睛却一秒不漏地盯着Arthur。他能看出来Arthur十分紧张——那种挣扎着想要做些什么事情，但在敌人身边又死都不能动的紧张。

现在想想当初天真地认为可以让Arthur屈服，Merlin觉得简直可笑，他竟然真的努力试过——用自己的方式逐渐取得王子的信赖，让他相信魔法、接受魔法，改变他对Uther的看法……但Arthur心里那对国家至死不渝的信念仿佛铁打的一般，根本无法动摇。

Merlin是一个巫师，无论他多么努力想和Arthur并肩前行，在王子眼里，和Camelot比起来，Merlin简直分文不值。

这个想法让Merlin觉得心狠狠一揪。

Arthur当然恨他了，Arthur当然永远不可能和他站在一边。Merlin是一个巫师，一个夺走Arthur国家的可恨的巫师。Merlin出生的那一刻就决定了被判死刑的命运，而Arthur则注定是那个刽子手。

Merlin只是想不明白……他自己为什么如此在意。

“My lord？”

Morgause的声音把Merlin拉回了现实，她眯起了眼睛，目光在Merlin和Arthur之间来回扫着。整个大厅都安静了下来，所有人都看着Merlin。

Merlin清了清嗓子，然后端起一杯葡萄酒。他轻轻啜了一口，努力控制自己不要表现出什么苦相——他仍然无法适应葡萄酒高端奢侈的味道。然而Merlin感到莫名有些头疼，他不得不集中思绪，试图想起来之前讨论的话题。

“我道歉。”Merlin说道，“不小心走神了。”

Morgause挑起一边的眉毛，而Morgana则心不在焉地转着手镯。

“我们在想，要不要单独发起对Uther的战争。趁现在我们还知道他在哪儿，赶快下手，以防他日益强大。”Morgause说道。

所有人都盯着Merlin，有些人端着审视的目光，而有些人则看起来十分犹豫。Merlin心里想着，有多少人的家人现在就在Uther手里，又有多少人的儿子可能因为自己的决定而去送死。Merlin根本就不知道有多少，这让他觉得浑身一冷。

Merlin突然发现，他的目的从来就不是成为一个国王，而是使魔法重回大地，让他们这样的人过上平静、普通的生活。

但成为一个国王？不，这不是他的命运，这不对。

为什么现在才明白……

再一次的，Merlin把目光转向Arthur，然后坐直了身子。

“不。我们要留在Camelot。这个地方是最好的堡垒，我们不能把军队分散。”

周围的气氛突然有些浮动。Morgause把后背靠在椅子上，嘴角勾起一抹邪魅的笑。

“My lord，”一个贵族站了出来。Merlin记得这个人，他会一些魔法，自从Camelot被攻陷后，他一直用那些手段蛊/惑/女人/上/床。Merlin咬住嘴唇防止自己说出什么。“我觉得直接去攻打Uther或许更好，他对这个城市毕竟十分熟悉——”

“这是我最后的决定。”Merlin打断了他，指尖燃烧着些许火花。那个贵族马上泄气了，但Merlin没有漏过他后退时瞥向Morgause的目光。

Merlin突然站了起来，朝Arthur挥了挥手。

“会议结束。”

///////

当Arthur跟着Merlin回到他们的房间——他什么时候管自己的屋子叫“他们的房间”了——的时候，他发现自己很难从Merlin下垂的肩膀上离开视线，他就那么看着Merlin静静地转身，走向窗户，把脸躲在阴影里。

Arthur舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他想说些什么，但无法开口，因为此时的Emrys——不，Merlin，显得那么脆弱无助。Arthur觉得心里有一种沉甸甸的感觉，他能看出来有什么东西在一直伤害着Merlin，一直伤害着。

Arthur不想Merlin再受到任何委屈。

他感到一种强烈的痛觉——他在意Merlin，而且在意地太深太深了。

“那个……你做的决定很勇敢。”Arthur的声音听起来很轻，带着沙哑，但是Merlin还是畏缩了一下。

“你没必要吹嘘自己，”Merlin轻声答道，依然凝视着窗外，“我知道如果坐在那里的是你父亲，他会比我应对自如。”

“我不是……我不是在吹嘘什么。”

Merlin轻轻发出了一声嘲笑，“我能看出来。你们都这么想的。Uther会回来的，你马上就可以夺回你的国家了，young prince。你不用再假装喜欢我了，再也不用了。我看得出来……你并不是真正屈服于我。”

Arthur艰难地咽了一下口水，他往前走了一步。“你们有魔法，我确信那对我父亲不会很容易……”

Merlin没有马上回答，他重重地把额头抵在窗棱上。

“我的人民正面临饿死的境地，我周围的人正在逐渐疏远我，我的母亲死了，我所有的朋友都早已离开……”Merlin猛地低下头，颤抖着抬起一只手捂在嘴上，“我害怕，我……我真的，真的很害怕。如果Uther重新夺回王位，会发生什么？我会被判死刑……人们会嘲笑我，人们会恨我，而我最终不得不在火堆上结束自己的性命……”

他转身看着Arthur，眼睛里闪烁着脆弱而令人心颤的泪光。“我……我不想死……”

没有多犹豫一秒钟，Arthur快步走向Merlin，慢慢伸出一只手。

“我不会让你死的。”

Merlin深深地望着Arthur，他的眼睛里渐渐弥漫上一丝急切的渴望，一丝想要信任的渴望……Merlin慢慢伸出手，轻轻握住了Arthur的。

“你在说谎，我知道……我知道你在说谎，”Merlin痛苦地说道，但那些话却毫无说服力，“You are a Pendragon。你想让我死……我偷走了你的国家，我杀了人，我撒了谎，我毁了周围一切的一切……我只想要自由——想要幸福想要普通的生活……”眼泪肆无忌惮地滑落，Merlin颤抖地啜泣着，抬起另一只手胡乱抹了抹脸，“或许本来如果一切顺利，我可以把魔法带回Camelot……但我做不到。我不能成为国王——我、我不应该跟你说这些，这一切都是错的，我真的不知道我还能做什——”

Arthur没有让他继续说下去。

他吻住了Merlin。

他不明白，为什么？为什么当整个世界都反对的时候，他们仍然能紧紧守在彼此身边？一个Pendragon和一个巫师，一个国王和一个囚犯，一个王子和一个魔法师……这仿佛是他们注定要演绎的命运。

Arthur把一只手滑向Merlin的后颈，Merlin立即回应了他，也伸出一只手迫切地禁锢住Arthur的后脑勺。他们紧紧压向对方，用力吻着，抱着——那是一种长久以来他们都没有意识到的渴求。

然而就在那一刹那，Merlin猛地推开了Arthur——Arthur惊恐地睁开眼睛，他看到Merlin眼里匆匆闪过一道暗色的金光。他只来得及感觉胃里一沉，下一秒身体就突然向后滑去。

“No, No, No, no, no, no……”Merlin痛苦地用手抹了抹嘴唇，他颤抖着向后退去，声音不停哽咽着，“你不可以这样——我并不虚弱，我不会上你的当，我不能——”

“不是那样的——”Arthur急忙反驳道，他感到心里瞬间燃烧起一丝愤怒……或者是恐惧？他突然意识到自己刚刚在Merlin——或者Emrys，该死的他根本什么都不知道——面前暴露了自己的感情，然后，很好，一切都完了，完了。

他竟然信任了一个巫师，他竟然交予了自己的真心——那个人可是曾经打败过自己，摧残过自己——他到底在想些什么？

然后就那么突然的，那些今天早晨Merlin并没有给Arthur带上的链子，再次狠狠铐住了他的脚，死死栓在了床柱上。

Merlin迅速转过身，长长的斗篷扫过一地冰冷的气息，他头也没回的朝门口走去，狠狠地摔上了门。

只剩Arthur一人。


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin狠狠摔上门。

心脏在胸膛里疯狂跳动着，双腿仿佛顿时失去了触感，虚弱无力。他做了什么？天啊，他做了什么？

Merlin颤栗地伸出手摸到身后的墙，如释重负地倚上全身的重量。他依然感觉到Arthur……在他的嘴唇上，在他的舌尖上。胃里那极度渴/望的浴/火仍然升腾着、燃烧着，并未熄灭。

不可以。他不能这样——不能。

刚刚的那一切只不过是一个诡计、一个陷阱而已。Arthur恨他，不是吗？那只不过是Arthur用来打消他的敌意并趁机夺回权力的一个计谋。最后，Merlin会被送上火堆烧/死。

但是Arthur说他不会让那发生……Arthur说他不会让Merlin死……

Merlin猛地一颤——他一开始就应该学会，永远不要相信Arthur。He was a Pendragon，他对魔法恨之入骨而Merlin根本无法改变他。

Merlin本来应该征服Arthur的，但如今他痛苦地觉得，Arthur彻底征服了他……

简直就是一团糟。Merlin的心此时无比渴/望回到房间内，向Arthur坦白一切。但大脑却刺痛般地提醒他一直以来Morgause的那些话，Morgause向他展示的那些惨烈的场景，那些无辜的魔法师如何被活活烧/死在火堆之上。

Merlin伸出一只手擦了擦嘴唇，然后他挺了挺腰。眼前仿佛再次燃烧起那一幕幕痛苦的回忆——Morgause的妹妹Nimueh就那么失去了生命——Merlin觉得胃里一阵翻绞。那将是他自己的下场。如果他将心交予Arthur，那么被烧死的最终就是他。Merlin颤抖着走向会议厅。

当Merlin进去来时Morgause抬起头，微微眯了一下眼睛。她仍然坐在开会时的那个位置，身边围着不止一个人。他们的讨论在看到Merlin的那一刻戛然而止。其中一个男人下意识地去够剑，不小心打翻了酒杯。

他们害怕他。Merlin有些难过地想到。他们害怕他，同时恨他。

他跟Uther有什么区别？

“我有话跟你说，”Merlin抬了抬头，直指Morgause，“单独。”他加了一句，扫了一眼其他议员。

其他人起身，超大门走去，Merlin能听到他们的窃窃私语以及朝他身上瞥过来的怀疑的眼神。桌旁只剩下Morgana和Morgause了，前者慢慢站起身，脸上是一副担心的表情。

躲开Morgana的目光，Merlin朝前走了一步，在正对着Morgouse的椅子后微微蜷起了手指。

“出……出了点情况，”Merlin张开嘴，声音如濒临窒息般沙哑，“而且恐怕已经……无法控制了。”

“The prince？”Morgause尖声问道。

Merlin点了点头。

“Well, Emrys, you are powerful. 我相信你应该可以解决这个问题吧？”Morgause的声音里带着一丝明显的嘲讽，她上下打量着Merlin，后者垂下了视线。

Merlin觉得心脏就要从嗓子口跳出来了——因为直觉告诉他这么做是错的。

“我……我已经弥足深陷了……我……太过放肆自己了……”

“Oh Merlin，”Morgause突然温柔起来的声音让Merlin吓了一跳，她这么多年了都没叫过男孩原来的名字，“我的确担心过这种事情会不会发生。”

Merlin鼓起勇气抬眼瞥了一下。Morgause的脸上……似乎带着一丝同情。而Morgana的表情则根本让人读不懂——她的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，仿佛在压抑着什么情绪，但Merlin不得而知。

“Pendragon都很能蛊惑人心，如果他们愿意的话。总是那么充满张扬的魅力，而且力量非凡，这都需要我们小心。他们对魔法的恨意使他们成为了那样的人，所以Arthur跟他父亲并无两样。我能看出来他在玩你，但我真不应该一直袖手旁观。”

Merlin在椅子后面攒紧了手。

“Arthur会二话不说就将你送上火堆的，Emrys。对权力的渴望以及对魔法的仇恨已经深入他们父子两人的骨髓，Arthur根本不会对你犹豫。”

Merlin闭上了眼睛，死死咬住嘴唇防止说出什么不该说的话，在这一刻。

Morgause口中说的那个Arthur不是真的……他认识的那个Arthur曾经犹豫过。那么多次，当Merlin没有设防的时候Arthur有那么多次机会可以杀了他，但他没有。Arthur说过他不会让Merlin死……

轻轻摇了摇头，Merlin松开手掌，重新站直了身体。

“这个事情就交给你解决了，Morgause。”转身，Merlin头也没回地大步离开了。

///////

门吱吱呀呀地被推开了，Arthur猛地从床上坐起身子——然而当他看到是Morgana而不是Merlin的时候，心狠狠坠了下去。

他躺回身子，伸出手盖住眼睛。

“是有什么要炫耀给我听的么？”Arthur问道。

“Well我不会否认你就是一个白痴，”Morgana走进了房间，“但是该发生的总会发生，毕竟那是你的destiny.”

Arthur放下手，皱着眉看向Morgana，“你在说什么啊？”

“你和Merlin。”

“看来他告诉你了。”Arthur叹了口气。

“他把你交给了Morgause。”Morgana说道。

Arthur的胃狠狠绞了一下。“然后我还在这自作多情地觉得他喜欢我。”他的声音空洞无力。

“他的确喜欢你。”

Arthur冷笑了一下。“不，Morgana，他不会的。I’m a Pendragon, he’s a sorcerer，我们本来就应该水火不相容——你自己就是个例子。”

Morgana垂下了头，“我不会骗你说我不恨Uther。”

“那我呢？”Arthur抬高了声音，紧紧地握起拳头，因为这一直以来都是他心里的创伤，“我不明白为什么你从来不跟我说。我们是一起长大的，Morgana，我们曾经是最好的朋友，我对你无话不说……你为什么就不相信我会站出来保护你？”

Morgana把手指交叉在一起。“我害怕，Arthur。”她坦白地说道，“我亲眼看过的火刑已经够多的了，我知道Uther会对我做什么——”

“你觉得我也会那么做。”Arthur的声音带着明显的受伤。

“你并不是完美的，Arthur，”Morgana突然厉声说道，“你一直都听从Uther的命令，你逮捕了那么多的魔法师，然后就在一旁眼睁睁地看着他们受死。原谅我无法相信你会是那个保护我的白马王子。”

Arthur叹了口气。“我很后悔……我对每一个在我面前失去的生命感到痛心……”

“现在我已经知道了。但在那段时间里……Morgause是我姐姐，我投靠了她。她对我很好，当我需要的时候她的照顾真的是无微不至。我从来没想过要去伤害Morgause，但那并不表示我同意她的所有做法。”

“我猜这就是所谓的什么归属感了。”Arthur努力轻松起来的口气反倒显得更冷漠。

“Arthur，我知道你和Uther不一样。但……我不认为Merlin也知道。”

“那又怎么样？”Arthur情绪激动地撩起双手，“他根本就不在意——”

“他在意你。他只是害怕，Arthur，就像我曾经那样。我认识他很久了，而且我亲眼看着他干过许多可怕的、恐怖的事情——在Morgause的命令下。Merlin从不会质疑Morgause，他也从不后悔自己的所作所为……直到遇见了你。他真的，为了你正在放弃一切。”

Arthur咬住了嘴唇，“那是不可能的，Morgana。”

“Oh for goodness sake, Arthur！你怎么就不明白呢！你就是那个可以让这一切成为可能的人好吗！你没有……你没能保护我，那是因为我曾经不相信你，之后发生的事情都是我的错。”她深吸了一口气，这种把所有话说出来的感觉仿佛让她肩膀放松了些许。

“但是你可以救他。”她坚定地说完。

“如果我根本不愿意呢？他残忍地伤害过我，Morgana！他想要让我屈服，他打我他抽我……我甚至都不确定我到底喜不喜欢他……我到底爱不爱他……”

“Arthur，”Morgana的声音温柔了下来，“It’s destiny. You and Merlin. Pendragon and Emrys. 有位先知曾经提到过你，Morgause从来没告诉过Merlin那个——她没那个胆量，因为Merlin的魔法实在很强大。但是她不能阻止你们的命运。”

“但如果我根本不想要这个命运呢？”Arthur问道，他觉得自己正被逼着一步步后退，“如果我根本不想和他在一起呢？”

“我知道你想的。”Morgana微微露出一个有些悲伤的笑容，“我猜这就是什么所谓的归属感。”


	18. Chapter 18

Morgana离开后不久，Morgause就带着一群守卫进来了。她打开了Merlin给Arthur铐住的链子，然后站在一边看着Arthur被拖出去，脸上挂着一抹冷笑。

一路上，哪儿都没有Merlin的身影，Arthur迫切地想要知道Merlin出了什么事——想得心痛。他开始怀疑Merlin此时会不会正坐在某个地方等着折磨自己。但Arthur突然想起那晚，当Merlin终于向他敞开心扉时，他能看出来那一直以来深藏的绝望和恐惧就要把男孩撕碎了。

Arthur心里希望……Merlin现在还好。

地牢阴湿又压抑，Arthur惊讶地看到有那么多人被关在那里——看起来像是市民和骑士。

当Arthur看到Leon和其他的一些骑士缩在其中一个牢房里时，他浑身一僵。他们看起来虽然衣衫褴褛，但至少还活着。那些骑士也同样在看着Arthur，目光里传达的信念不言而喻。当王子经过的时候，人们全都挤到栏杆前，说着一些给Arthur打气的话——当然，在Morgause出现后迅速沉默下来；还有些人就静静地凝视着王子，他们朝他鼓励地点着头，脸上信任的表情让Arthur知道他仍拥有他们的支持。

下了几个很陡的台阶，Arthur被带进了更深的地牢。他们的身影很快就淹没在黑暗中，Arthur发现周围这个地方没有一个犯人。守卫把Arthur拽到一个牢房中间，从铁圈里拉出两条链子，紧紧铐住他的手腕。

Arthur仅仅能靠脚趾尖来保持身体平衡，然而当Morgause进来时，他扬起了下巴，决意要表现得十分坚强。

虽然他之前不知如何对付Merlin的折磨，永远不知道Merlin的下一步会是什么。但眼前是完全不一样的境地，Arthur不会让自己的感情支配身体了。

Merlin对他进行的是精神上的折磨，对于那个Arthur束手无策。但面对Morgause，他坚信自己可以战胜肉/体上的痛苦。

Morgause眼里闪过一道光，唤来一把椅子。她慵懒地坐了下来，嘴角挂着那丝冷笑。

抬了抬手，她示意守卫们可以开始了。

“Entertain me.”Morgause低声咕哝了一句。

Arthur逼迫自己一直保持着和女人的对视——当鞭/子狠狠落在后背时，他甚至没有眨眼睛。

///////

 

Merlin回到房间时已经很晚了。

又空又冷。

紧紧咬着牙齿，Merlin努力让自己不要总想着Arthur……他用魔法在壁炉里升起一团火，然后走过去靠在旁边。火花在眼前跳跃出美丽的光线，但Merlin并没有真的在看着什么。他此时的思绪早已飘到地牢里——毫无疑问，Morgause一定正在Arthur身上报复着这么多年来Pendragon大清洗的仇恨。

但……Arthur根本不该对那些事情负责，他不该受到这样的对待。Merlin紧紧咬住下唇不让自己啜泣出声。是他亲手将Arthur交给Morgause的，而直到这一刻Merlin才真正懂得这么长时间以来，Arthur对他意味着一切。

自从Morgause把Merlin带离Ealdor，他就一直在思考着自己的未来究竟如何。他会成为什么样的人，他又会做出什么样的事。然而这么多年来，每况日下的现状让Merlin最终变成一个只会夺取反抗者性命的人，一个拼命追求他所谓的自由的杀戮者。

然而现在Merlin终于得到了自己自由，奇怪的是他却感到了一种前所未有的束缚感。

不仅如此，在Camelot的这段时间让他清楚地意识到，他究竟想要什么样的生活，他究竟应该做些什么——

去帮助他人，去挽救生命，去敞开胸怀。和曾经充斥着仇恨和恐惧的生活相比，这一切是那么的重要。

还有Arthur。

虽然Merlin并不总能看透Arthur，但他觉得自己已经沦陷了，仿佛一切时间和地点都失去了任何意义，而无论他多么努力反抗，终究还是想回到Arthur身边。

实际上Arthur并没有做什么事情，但正是因为他，Merlin终于得以摘下自己的面具，得以发现内心最深处的感情……而也正是因为Arthur，Merlin终于明白，他想要的生活不是这样的。

前方还有更多的未知在等着Merlin，而只有他自己才能去实现。

No young man can know his destiny, Merlin...（没有人能知晓自己的命运，Merlin。）

A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.（你不能真的去恨那个使你完整的另一半。）

Arthur is the One and Future King who will unite the land of Albion... But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike... Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion...（Arthur是永恒之王，他将统一Albion。但他会面临许多威胁，朋友和仇敌都有可能。没有你，他永远不会成功；没有你，Albion只是虚无。）

None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.（没有人能选择自己的命运，Merlin，没有人能逃避命运之手。）

Merlin整个儿趴在地上，胸口因呼吸剧烈地起伏着。壁炉里摇曳的火苗渐渐消失，他的眼前浮现起一幅幅画面：夏日的阳光下，Camelot显得无比雄伟高大。Arthur头顶王冠，挺拔地站在王位前。而整个城市的空中，一条巨龙在盘旋。

Merlin眨了眨眼睛，那些场景消失了。房间里沉寂的黑暗瞬间吞没了他，但他心中却感到一种从未有过的温暖和明亮……

他刚刚看到的是什么？他看到了什么？那种未来和现在的生活比起来简直就是童话般美好，美好到令人难以置信。

Merlin颤抖地支撑起身体，朝门口走去。

///////

“My Lord！”当Gwen在通往Morgana的房门口撞到Merlin到时候，惊讶地尖叫了一声。她迅速地上下打量了一下——Merlin的手紧紧握成一个拳头，指关节泛白，而且他整个人都在发抖。Gwen皱了皱眉。

“Guinevere，”Merlin问道，“我能见一下Lady Morgana吗？”

“当然，my lord。”Gwen让开身子让Merlin进去。

“Merl——我是说，Emrys——”

Merlin挥了挥手打断了Morgana，坐在她正要起身的桌旁。

“没必要再假装下去了，Morgana。”他整个人陷入了椅子里。

Morgana皱起了眉，但没有说话，只是静静地等着。Gwen给两个人倒了水。

“她抓走了Arthur。”Merlin粗略地说道。

“她一个下午都和Arthur待在一起。”Morgana冷冷地回答道。

Merlin觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海——他不敢想象Morgause正对Arthur做着什么。

“我看到了一个场景，”Merlin紧张地说道，同时观察着Morgana的反应，“一个新的Camelot，Arthur成为了国王而我……我在他身边。”

几秒内Morgana的表情从困惑变为震惊，随后又变得十分苍白。

“你是不是也看到过这个？”Merlin尖锐地问道。

“别这样，Oh Merlin，别这样——Morgause禁止我说。”Morgana猛地站起身子走向窗户，她整个身子都是紧绷的。

“所以那是真的？！那一切都会成真？我和Arthur？可我刚刚才亲手推开了Arthur——Morgana！”

Morgana转过身子，Merlin惊讶地看到她眼睛里闪着泪光。

“It’s destiny.”她短促地说道，“从一开始就是。Arthur，永恒之王，和Emrys，有史以来最伟大的魔法师。”

Merlin觉得嗓子有些发堵。“你知道多久了？”

Morgana突然伸出手指压住嘴唇，下一秒Gwen又进来了。

“My Lady, are you——”

“Yes, Gwen. I’m fine, thank you. ”Morgana回答道。随后她深吸了一口气，挺了挺后背，“自从我找到Morgause后。但她清楚地知道自己的未来，所以她第一时间去找了你。”

Merlin惊讶地张大了嘴——他整个的生活全都是一团糟，他所做的一切所见的一切，那些毫无意义的那些恐怖至极的，都是拜Morgause所赐——他差点就完成不了自己的命运。

“那我做的那一切呢？是为了什么？还有那些无辜的生命呢？像Nimueh？”Merlin永远忘不了那个惨/烈的景象，Nimueh痛苦的面孔在他的脑海里深深地烙下了刻印。

“Nimueh她……”Morgana有些支吾，“她残/杀了许多人。她把Camelot卷入战争，杀害了无数无辜的生命。无论她是不是魔法师……她都是死有余辜。”

刹那间Merlin体内的魔法疯狂地叫嚣、翻涌起来，房间里的一面镜子应声而碎。

什么都不重要了——都不重要了。之前一切的一切全都是一场荒谬的错误，而直到现在Merlin终于遇到了Arthur，或许命运再次指引他的未来。

Destiny.

仿佛突然间，一切都解释通了。

“但我已经……事情被我搞砸了！”Merlin无助地哭道，眼泪在他眼睛里打转，“我亲手推开了Arthur而且还把他交给了Morgause！我没办法……他不会回到我身边了！”

“My Lord——”Gwen突然说道，随后发现自己说错了突然改口，“Merlin。”她声音里那种深深的关心和怜悯是Merlin许多年来都没听过的。“生活中你总会遇到许多选择，虽然有时候迷惑自己说别无他法会更轻松……你现在面临的，是选择拼命争取挽救自己的命运，还是选择听之任之，让Morgause取胜。Arthur是个好人，Merlin，而且我能看出来你也是。现在是你决定内心真正的信念的时刻。”

Merlin看着她，他感到脸上滑落的泪水开始变得炽热，仿佛内心突然充满了希望。

没错，他可以。这是他本来的命运不是吗——

然而他的思绪被猛地打断——一阵战争的号角声悲恸地响彻起来。

Morgana迅速转朝窗户，下一秒她脸上浮现出深深的恐惧。

“是Uther。他来了。”

Merlin心里什么东西碎裂了。

他明白的太晚了。一切都完了。


	19. Chapter 19

在响彻城堡的警钟声把Arthur拽回现实之前，他几乎是没有意识的，或许差点就直接不省人事了。

Morgause挥了挥手，Arthur身上的鞭子骤然而止。下一秒一个年轻的士兵连滚带爬地冲了进来。

“My Lady！The Lady Morgana和Lord Emrys送来消息，”男人说道，他明显故意躲着不去看Arthur。Arthur能依稀辨认出来对方是一个骑士的侍卫，当然，那是在这一切噩梦发生之前。仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。

“Uther和他的军队已经兵临Camelot，他们正在对军营发起猛烈的攻击。”

在Morgause面前男人似乎有些畏缩，而下一秒当炸裂的魔法在整个地牢里怒吼的时候，他明显已经开始发抖了。

Morgause用了点时间平静下情绪，然后她挺了挺后背，朝着Arthur露出一抹冷笑。

“在这等着，Little Prince，我有件事要去处理——当然，我相信我很快就会回来。”

Arthur用尽全身意志不要因为那番对他父亲的侮辱而叫嚣，但事实上现在他身体的每一个细胞都仿佛撕裂般疼痛，努力保持清醒已经占用他所有的力气了。

Morgause转身离开了牢房，其他人紧随着她——他们带走了火把，任凭Arthur被淹没在一片黑暗中。Arthur听到台阶上面的大门被狠狠锁住了。

也只有到这个时候，Arthur才允许自己暴露虚弱。剧烈的痛感火燎般在他颤栗的齿间吞噬而过，Arthur让自己垂了下去，仅靠铐在链子上的手腕提着整个身子的重量。

之前，那些守卫从鞭刑换成了直接痛打，在Arthur就要失去意识的时候猛地朝他泼了一大桶冰水。

Morgause从头到尾一直没有说话，只是挂着她那残忍至极的满意的微笑。虽然Arthur不是很确定，但他觉得女人的眼睛不止一次闪过金光——他猜这令人窒息的疼痛不仅仅因为被打。

Arthur的整个身体都因冰水和汗水湿透了，地牢里冰冷的温度让他不禁开始发颤，他用仅有的意识控制自己不要动——就算是轻轻转一下手腕，疼痛都会顺着后背所有鞭痕颤栗起来。

不要动。

呼吸。

虽然身体上感觉痛不欲生，但Arthur的大脑仍然在转着——

这一切很快就会结束的。他父亲已经来了，无论如何最终Uther和Morgause必有一方会赢。突然一阵恐惧感扫荡了Arthur所有的感官，他发现自己害怕任何一种结局。有那么一会他并不明白为什么会害怕Uther重新夺回Camelot，但他很快想到了原因……Merlin。

我会被判死刑……人们会嘲笑我，人们会恨我，而我最终不得不在火堆上结束自己的性命……

Arthur想起了他自己亲口对Merlin说出的誓言，这一刻，他默默在心中重复了一遍。

我不会让你死的。

///////

“Merlin！Merlin！我们必须战斗！你不能就这么拱手相让！”Morgana追着Merlin穿梭过走廊，但Merlin根本不想听。仅仅几分钟前燃烧起来的希望之火就这么生生被掐灭，他体内的魔法全然没了踪影……Merlin只觉得无尽的空虚和破碎。

“我们赢了又怎么样，Morgana？Morgause重新掌权？无论怎么样他永远不会回到我身边！”Merlin沙哑着嗓子吼着，他发现自己根本说不出Arthur的名字。

他们拐了个弯走进了王室大厅，Merlin朝着高台走去，停在王座前的最后一级台阶上。

“谁才是真正的敌人，Morgana？”几秒钟的沉默后Merlin再次问道，“是Uther？还是Morgause？”他突然爆发出一串怒笑，“还是仅仅是我？”

“帮我们赢好吗，Merlin！”Morgana说道，“你的力量足够强大，Morgause会拜倒在你脚下的——”

“可那不是我想要的！”

Merlin痛彻心扉的怒吼在空荡的大厅里冲撞着，Morgana向后踉跄了一步，她脸上的表情看起来好像……突然明白了什么。

“那从来不是我想要的！”Merlin对脸颊上冲刷而下的泪水感到愤怒，Morgause曾经告诉他永远不要把自己虚弱的一面暴露出来。然而这一切在他遇到Arthur的那一刹那彻底变了，那Merlin好不容易筑起的高墙摇摇欲坠。Arthur和那命运之说改变了他之前一切的观念，他想不顾一切知道，这么久以来，他自己到底是谁。

“求你，Merlin，”Morgana说道，“就……活下去。”

Merlin转过身子，背对着Morgana。他的肩膀因为颤抖耸了起来，嗓子发紧。

“我希望你能快乐，Morgana。”Merlin突然严肃起来，“你比我好多了。我知道你能找到正确的路。”

他看不见Morgana的脸，而Morgana也没有回答。Merlin知道她离开了，因为他听到了女人鞋后跟踏在木头地板上的声音以及那摔门的响声。

下一秒，Merlin终于跪倒在地，泪水如瀑布般倾泻而下。

此刻他比任何时候都想念他的母亲，想念Ealdor那片湛蓝清澈的天空，那在阳光下一望无垠的牧场，伴随着他每一步的抚摸。

然而如今他失去了一切。

过了一段时间，黎明的晨光透过窗户洒进了大厅。Merlin听到走廊里响起了盔甲沉重的声音，以及那如雷声般震耳的脚步声。他们来了。

Merlin再次站了起来，他抹掉了脸上的泪水，挺直腰杆。

他只希望Arthur会幸福。

///////

当Uther的骑士们冲入地牢并解开Arthur手铐的时候，他并没有完全恢复意识，随后他被带去了Gaius的房间。Gaius已经在忙活了，看来自从莫名其妙消失后，老人成功地找到了Uther。

看到Arthur身上的伤势，Gaius的脸上扭曲了起来。“这难道都是Mer——”

“Morgause。”Arthur咕哝了一句，“Gaius，发生了什么？”

“你需要做的只是休息，Arthur。你现在已经安全了。”

“告诉我，Gaius！”Arthur激动地从桌子上抬起身子，但后背因为剧烈的疼痛抽搐了起来，Gaius立马把一个小瓶子塞到他嘴边。

“这个能帮助你减轻痛感。”

Gaius把液体慢慢倒进Arthur的嘴里。

Arthur也没什么办法反抗，他知道这是安眠药——这么多年来他喝过很多次——然后他重重地躺回桌子上，睡意如海啸般铺卷而来。

“Gaius……”

“Shh，Arthur，睡吧。”

“No……no……Gaius……他现在怎么样，Merlin他……还好吗？”

Gaius脸上的表情从困惑转为震惊。然而药效太强了，Arthur在得到回答之前就陷入了沉睡。


	20. Chapter 20

周围瞬间沉寂，Uther快步扫过整个大厅。他看起来就和Arthur记忆中的一样：威严而充满力量，如同战士一般。

Morgause和她的人被打败了。Camelot再次回到Pendragon手里，城墙外也再次挂满了红色与金色相间的旗帜。仿佛一切都没变过。

Arthur恨自己还没有足够的力气站起来，只能在一旁看着Camelot的整个回归。Morgana是另一个关键的不同，她此时正站在一边，身穿一条普通的绿色裙子。让后旁边是Gwen，她看起来和Arthur印象中的一样，或许稍显疲惫。是啊，没人能毫发无损地逃过Morgause的掌控。

当看到Uther的时候，Morgana显得有些畏惧，她把嘴紧紧抿在一起，但什么也没说什么也没做。Arthur很感激地看到Uther并没有把Morgana绑起来或者什么的，正如他所期望的，因为如果不是Morgana，那他们此刻根本不可能在这里。

Uther华丽地在王位前转了个身，朝Arthur简单点了下头，然后目光扫过整个大厅。

“Camelot的人们——我们经历了许多挫折，我们每一个人都在把和平带回Camelot的过程中尽了自己的力量。而那一切惨痛的记忆恰恰证明了，魔法代表着不可饶恕的恶魔，只会带来无尽的毁灭。”

所有人陷入一片死寂，Uther冷冷地扫过下面，目光在Morgana身上停留了片刻。Arthur紧紧握住扶手，控制着自己的情绪。

“然而Lady Morgana是应该被饶恕的。她用她明智的举动摆脱了Morgause魔法的控制，并杀死了那个女巫。”Uther的视线从Morgana身上挪开，Arthur看到她脸色惨白，手紧紧抓着Gwen。

Arthur并不太清楚他昏迷的那段时间发生了什么，他只记得醒来时，Morgana站在他的身边，裙子上还沾着Morgause的血。她说一切都结束了。

他能感觉到Morgana语气中那种令人窒息的痛感。

“而巫师Emrys仍然要接受审讯。”Uther继续说道，随后朝门口的守卫示意，“把他带进来。”

///////

“Merlin呢？”Arthur哑着嗓子问道，他好不容易鼓起勇气问。

Morgana眼里噙着泪水，摇了摇头。

整个世界瞬间无声无息般消失。Arthur浑身仿佛被冰冷的潮水淹没，他不知道自己该不该表现出悲痛。

“Oh，他还活着……”Morgana快速说道，但她又咬住嘴唇，“等你身体痊愈，能提供证词的时候，他会受到审判。”

Arthur稍稍缓和了一下，但他清楚地知道，Merlin面前的结局几乎无法扭转了……而Arthur甚至无能为力。

///////

两个守卫推开门，拽着Merlin走了进来——Merlin无力地垂着脑袋，身上的链子铮铮作响。Arthur看不到Merlin的脸，但他发现自己正疯狂地上下扫视着，生怕会在男孩身上看到什么伤口。

感到父亲的目光转到自己身上，Arthur立刻收回视线。但他痛苦地想到很快Uther就会夺去Merlin的性命，而他不知道自己会不会做出什么举动。那几个守卫在离Uther不远处松开手，Merlin猛地跪倒在地，仍然低着头。

“看来，”Uther的口气中满是嘲笑，“这就是那个自认为可以坐拥我的国家的魔法师了。”

Merlin还是低着头。Arthur疯狂地想冲到他身边，帮他反抗回去，让他重新站起来，找回他赢得的骄傲。

可是……Merlin为什么不反抗？Arthur清楚地知道Merlin可以把他们所有人一下轰到城堡外面，但Merlin没有……他就那么接受了这一切。

“你，Emrys，用不正当的方式自诩国王，禁/锢王子并施以折/磨，而且最重要的罪行是，魔法。”Uther在最后一个单词上唾弃了一下，“你知罪吗？”

然而一片沉寂。Merlin没发出任何声音。

“Arthur。”

听到父亲的召唤Arthur吓了一跳。

“请向所有人重述一下Emrys给你带来的疼痛和折磨。”

“他……”Arthur把视线从Merlin身上扯开，死死盯着地毯上的一个污点，“他用魔法控制我……伤害我……”

Arthur努力忽视Merlin浑身明显的颤抖。

“你的沉默代表你已经招供了，sorcerer。因此，我，Uther Pendragon——“

“不，父亲，停下！”Arthur还没反应过来就脱口而出——Merlin猛地抬起脑袋，惊恐地朝着Arthur摇了摇头，似乎是在阻止Arthur。但Arthur怎么可能眼睁睁地看着他受死然后袖手旁观？

“Arthur？”Uther看向了王子。

“我相信Mer——Emrys和Morgana一样，受到了魔法的控制。”

Uther沉默了片刻，Arthur觉到了一丝希望。

“告诉我，Arthur，Lady Morgana有没有伤害过你？她有没有折磨过你？”

“No，but——”

“她有没有在你面前使用过魔法？”

“No，but——”

“Arthur你被蛊惑了。Morgana帮助我们夺回了Camelot，而那个巫师只是在大势已成的时候投降了而已。”

“他救了我的命！”Arthur吼道，他猛地站了起来，不顾伤口有多疼。

“那只是一个把戏而已，他试图把你拉到他的队伍，不是吗？告诉你魔法多么多么好？让你背叛我？”

“他向我证明了魔法的用途有好有坏，关键看人心——”Arthur激动地反驳道，“我相信我让他明白了一切。”

又是一阵沉默。然后Uther突然大笑起来。

那是一种冰冷刺骨的笑声，无关开心，而是嘲笑。

“看来，Emrys，你在我儿子身上使用的魔法很是高明有效。”

“我没被魔法控制！”Arthur狠狠打断Uther，在后者走向Merlin的时候突然冲了过去。

“Guards！制止王子！明显他还没有清醒。”

当Uther走到Merlin跟前时守卫把Arthur拽了回去。Uther狠狠抓住男孩的头发把他的头往后揪。

“你竟敢夺走我的国家，竟敢挑拨离间——”Uther咆哮道，“我让你痛快的去死简直就是莫大的宽容知道吗！”

“我相信你会给我个痛快，”Merlin回答道，声音沙哑而低稳，“但我从没有用魔法蛊惑你儿子。”

“你觉得我会相信一个巫师的话？！”Uther怒吼道。

“My Lord……”Morgana犹豫了一下还是打断了国王，但她随后挺了挺身子，让自己听起来更有底气，“我相信当您不在这的时候，Gaius制作了一种药，一种可以褫夺魔法的药。如果把这种药用在Emrys身上，那他对Arthur的控制自然就会消失了吧？”

Arthur皱起了眉，Morgana到底在干什么？

Uther看起来犹豫了一会，然后他点了点头。

“或许你是对的。Gaius，你有这种药吗？”

Gaius从一侧走了出来，“我有，My Lord，投奔您之后不久我就研制出来了。”

Arthur不知道Morgana和Uther要干什么，他拼命想挣脱禁锢——他需要到Merlin身边。

“很好，把药拿过来。”

Gaius走了上来，递给Uther一小瓶清澈的液体。

Uther接了过来，瞟了一眼Merlin然后把瓶子递给Arthur。

“王子来执行。”

一股冷意蹿过Arthur的脊骨，被守卫放开后他往前踉跄了几步——他不能对Merlin这么做，他不能夺走Merlin的魔法。

“这个可以证明他的清白，Arthur。”Morgana听起来很坚决。

一直如此，当Uther命令的时候，Arthur别无选择。即使他不这么做，Uther也会说他是被控制了，然后还是会逼Merlin喝下药水。但如果Arthur做了，或许还有一丝希望。

他接过瓶子，在Merlin面前跪了下去。

Merlin的身体停住了颤抖，他的眼睛里弥漫着沉重的黑暗，Arthur觉得自己的心突然被挖空了。

“I’m sorry，Merlin。”Arthur低声说道。

Merlin努力扯出一个脆弱的笑容。“为了我活下去，Arthur。”

Arthur拼命抿住嘴不让自己啜泣出来，他慢慢把药水递到Merlin毫无反抗的嘴唇间。

Arthur没有离开，他紧紧抓住Merlin——男孩突然开始颤栗，嘴里发出呜咽声。然后事情突然恶化了，Merlin疯狂地大声哭泣，他的眼睛紧紧闭着——直到随着一声撕心裂肺的尖叫，一股炽热的金光咆哮而出。Merlin瘫倒在地。

“Merlin？Merlin？”

Arthur把Merlin抱在怀里，轻轻抬起他的头。他祈祷上帝千万不要……他们千万别是……不，Arthur甚至不允许自己那么想。

Merlin突然咳嗽了几声，随后睁开了眼睛。

“没了。”

守卫再次把Arthur拽到一边，死死地禁锢住他。

“无论是不是蛊惑了我儿子，”Uther脸上露出一丝满意的冷笑，“这都无法证明你的清白。”

“My Lord——”

“Sire，no——”

“Father！No！你不能这么做——”

“都给我闭嘴！Uther厉声吼道。他的目光扫过大厅里所有人，尤其是Gaius，Morgana，然后是Arthur。一个单词突然挤进Arthur的大脑——

暴君。

“把这个巫师关进牢里。明早执行火刑。”


	21. Chapter 21

天色已经很晚了，Arthur听到一阵轻轻的敲门声。

王子这一天过得简直要命。他不顾一切地想要怒吼，想要发疯想要挣扎——但在反抗的时候后背上的一些伤口再次裂开，他不得不被迫老老实实地坐在那里，呆呆地盯着炉火。

Uther根本就不听任何人的恳求，甚至威胁如果他们再说下去，那么Morgana将会受到和Merlin一样的惩罚。

Morgana闪身进了门，她看起来十分苍白疲惫。Arthur在椅子上转了转身子，尽最大的努力扯出一个笑容。

“Oh，Arthur，我很抱歉。”Morgana呢喃着，坐在了Arthur对面。

“为了什么？”Arthur问道，他试图耸耸肩但失败了。

“我让你给他喝下了药水……我不该那么做。”

“你是在试图救他，”Arthur回答，“我们都是。父亲可能……当时如果我能证明自己没中魔法，他或许会重新考虑。而你也努力尝试了，我要谢谢你。”

Morgana攒起了拳头，砸在扶手上。“他难道永远就不能走出仇恨吗？”

一阵沉默。

“你怎么知道那个药水的事情？”过了一会，Arthur张嘴问道。

“你和Gaius的保密工作并没有你们想象的那么好，”Morgana回答道，“我躲在门后听见了而已，那并不难。”

“但是你从来没告诉Morgause或者Merlin？”

Morgana垂下了头。“其实从一开始我就不太相信Morgause。她的做法根本不对，根本毫无正义可言。而Merlin……我没告诉他，是因为我知道他终有一天会爱上你。我无数次梦到那些场景，你们两个携手打造的未来……所以我不能让那些因为我而破灭。”

“但你仍尝试过阻挠我们，”Arthur指出，“为了打倒我而抓住Gaius，记得吗？”

Morgana抿住了嘴唇。

“在我遇到Morgause之前，当我刚知道自己有魔法的时候，我真的很害怕。然后我去找了Gaius因为他总会伸出援手……但他什么也没帮我。他甚至没告诉我他自己也有魔法，那个我之后才发现。”

Arthur的脸扭成一团。

“仇恨，Arthur。它会将你一点点吞噬，直到你忘了自己本来的面貌。”

他们再一次陷入了沉默。

“你是怎么让父亲相信你之前是中了魔法的？”Arthur问道。

“Well，他看到我杀死了Morgause。”Morgana的手指关节有些泛白。Arthur知道对于她来说，这个创伤可能不会那么快痊愈。毕竟在Morgana的生命里，Morgause占有着举足轻重的地位，一种友善和操纵的混合体。Arthur难以想象杀死Morgause对Morgana来说，意味着多大的痛苦和代价。“但实际上是因为Gwen，她让Uther相信那一切都是因为Morgause给我的手镯——她的确给了我一个，为了让我逃避那些梦，那些关于你未来的梦，因为她不想让我回到你身边。但是显然，那些梦的力量是她魔法根本无法禁锢的。于是Uther就那么认定了，何况Gaius指出手镯的确属于一种古教魔法。”

“你觉得快乐吗？”Arthur突然问道。

“什么意思？”

“重新回到这里，隐藏身份，而且每天都要见到Uther——你感到快乐吗？”

Morgana埋下头。“我不能否认这是我一直不想面对的噩梦之一。但Arthur，我知道终有一天，我们会迎来一个太平盛世。”

Arthur重重地叹了口气。“我不知道那个未来会不会实现，Morgana。我失去了Merlin。”

“不，”Morgana突然站了起来，“你没有。”

“如果我们放走他，那Uther肯定会知道——他会再次抓回Merlin的……我觉得或许那个命运不是指我们。我们太脆弱了。”

Morgana走过去蹲在Arthur身边，脸上的表情十分认真。

“我看到过那些画面，Arthur。你的那种脆弱使你完整，你和Merlin会有一个未来的，你们是彼此的另一半——一个硬币的两面。你现在感到脆弱那是因为他不在你身边。”

“但我让他失去了魔法！”Arthur绝望地吼道，“他根本逃不了！”

“我问过Gaius了，”Morgana急切的说道，她显得有些不耐烦了，“他说那只是暂时性的，更何况Merlin可是有史以来最伟大的魔法师——”

“那他大可以自己跑掉，根本不需要我——”

下一秒Morgana猛地给了他一巴掌。

有那么一会儿两个人都怔怔地看着对方，脸上写满了震惊——然而紧接着他们就大笑了起来。

“你活该，你就是个顽固的白痴Arthur Pendragon。”

“所以你是来打醒我的？”Arthur挑起眉毛，伸手摸了摸/火/辣/辣的脸颊。

“我当然要竭尽全力。”Morgana傻笑了一下，随后严肃地站了起来，“他会一直等你的。他需要你。”

///////

Arthur花了很久的时间才走到地牢——Morgause残忍的酷刑留下的伤口仍然针刺般疼痛。当他终于到的时候，守卫们正好在换晚班。

晚上是Leon当值，这让Arthur大大的松了一口气。他往前外走了一步，Leon马上伸手拔剑。

“谁在那儿？！”Leon厉声问道。

“只有我。”Arthur说道，举起手示意他别紧张。

Leon看起来放松了一下，但紧接着皱起了眉。

“你在这儿干什么Arthur？”

Arthur挺了挺腰，努力表现出王子应有的风范。

“我要探监。”

Leon和Arthur在童年时代就相识了，他能读懂Arthur的任何一个动作。男人脸上露出一丝同情，但身子却没有让开。

“我不能允许你进去，Arthur。”

“Leon。”

“我很抱歉，但我是执行国王的命令。”

“Leon，求你，就五分钟。”Arthur不想再恳求了，但如果需要的话他会那么做。他了解Leon就像对方了解他一样彻底——Arthur十分清楚自己需要做到哪一步。

“好吧。就五分钟。”

“Thank you.”

 

Merlin被关的那个地方一片漆黑。Arthur小心翼翼地用火把点燃几捧腐烂的枯草，一只猫迅速仓皇而逃。Arthur觉得胃里一阵抽搐，但下一秒他看见了Merlin——他快步走过去，一下子跪在铁栏外面，想要够到Merlin。

“我没想到你会来。”Merlin低声说道，他拖着腿挪了过来，两人把手紧紧抓在一起。Merlin的手腕上被拴上了链子，他们没办法碰触更多。

“你怎么样？”Arthur急切地打量着Merlin，寻找是否有什么伤口。

“还好。”

“Merlin，I’m sorry，我死都不应该对你做那种事——Morgana只是想帮忙而且如果我不听从命令的话——”Arthur因为彻骨的悲痛不禁抬高了音调。

“Arthur，Arthur shhh……没关系的，当时我的魔法只是暂时性被禁锢了，现在已经回来了。”

“但……那你怎么还在这？”Arthur更加用力攒紧Merlin的手。

“对我来说一切都结束了，Arthur。你该离开了。”Merlin的声音很轻柔，仿佛带着许多年来痛苦的回忆。

“你难道觉得我会就这么让你被关在这，Merlin？我会救你出来！”

Merlin只是无力地笑了笑。

“一开始我就看出来了，你从来就不懂得放弃。但你现在别无选择，趁着还没有人来你必须赶紧走——”

“我给我们留了几分钟，但是无论如何，你都别妄想什么自我牺牲Merlin——我不会让你死的知道吗——”Arthur紧紧抓着Merlin。

“然后呢？你放了我，然后呢？Uther会知道是你干的，你会被抓起来的。最后我们两个一个在逃一个被关，那算什么未来？我希望你能开心、幸福，Arthur，而如果你被关进牢里，那就完了。”Merlin用力从Arthur那抽回自己的手。

“如果没有你我永远不会幸福的，Merlin！我答应过你的，我发过誓的记得吗——我不会让你死的。”

“不，Arthur，这是我最后的决定。我的人生该结束了，而你还有未来”

“没有你的话那算什么未来！”Arthur吼道，焦急和绝望像海啸般铺天盖地而来，“我们还有自己的命运要完成，Merlin，我们还有一个共同的憧憬的不是吗……”Arthur安静了下来，他听到走廊尽头Leon转身的摩擦声。“I love you. I can’t lose you……”他的声音像耳语般脆弱。

Merlin抬起头，眼里闪烁着泪花。“Arthur……”

“No，Merlin，听我说。你能逃出去的，别回头——我会让Morgana证明我一晚上都待在我的房间里。然后，当你准备好的时候——当我们准备好的时候，你可以回来。”

黑暗中Arthur看到Merlin的眼里闪过一道金光，他身上的链子瞬间消失。过了一会儿，Merlin慢慢在铁栏后站了起来，和Arthur额头相抵。

“再说一遍。”Merlin低语道。

“说什么？”

“你知道的。”

“I love you. I love you，Merlin。”

“I love you too.”Merlin低声答道。

然后他们交换了一个纯洁的吻。那代表着一种无声的，永远的誓言。

“我会回来的。”Merlin发誓。

“我等你。”

“走吧，Arthur，离开这里。”

Arthur回到了走廊，和Leon擦身而过。他知道自己不能要求Leon保密，所以他打算保持沉默然后直接离开，然而Leon叫住了他。

“我知道你是一个好人，Arthur……所以，我今晚并没有看见你。无论发生什么，我没看见你来过。”

Arthur点头致谢，“你也是一个好人，Leon。”

Leon低了低头。“Goodnight, sire.”


	22. Chapter 22

三年后……

阳光沐浴在大街小巷上，城堡显得格外明亮。盛夏的气息温柔地席卷着整片大地，人们洋溢着笑脸，一派歌舞升平。

Merlin深深地吸了一口气，轻轻勾起嘴角。他曾经以为自己再也无法见到这座城堡了。

“风水宝地啊简直，Camelot。”大家往大道上走的时候Gwaine一直叽叽喳喳个不停，“酒馆啊，女人啊，比武啊。我简直搞不明白为什么你不愿意来这儿，当然，我理解你是个巫师”他意味深长地瞥了瞥Merlin，“所以估计你会比我还疯狂。”

Merlin垂了垂脑袋掩饰眼中的担忧。Gwaine一旁的Lancelot轻轻拍了拍Gwaine的后背。

“如果Merlin觉得准备好了，那他就一定准备好了。”Lance平静地说。

“我不是怀疑他没准备好，我只是觉得作为一个巫师来这那真是勇气可嘉，”Gwaine摊了摊手，“不过我可没见到什么巫师哟，所以一切完美！”

当他们走到下城区时，Merlin觉得心中的那个紧绷着的结慢慢打开了——那儿的人们并没有像以前那样恐惧地看着他然后逃跑，相反的，他们朝Merlin露出了微笑。

Gwaine在某种意义上是对的，因为Merlin变了。

Merlin的面孔比以前更成熟了，而且在Ealdor干了这么多个月的农活后，他的身体也结实了许多。Ealdor没有任何变化——除了他的母亲已经不在了。但Merlin却在那里感受到了一种别样的安详，他已经学会了如何重新生活。

Merlin再也没有穿那件黑色的斗篷，而是一些暖色的衬衫和口水兜。当人们看到他的时候，再也不会觉得他是那个巫师，而把他看成一个普通的农村男孩。

他们走到了城堡门口，Merlin突然停下了脚步。一股奇怪的冷意在他的后背上下乱窜。

“Merlin？你还好吗？”Lancelot问道。

Merlin咬着嘴唇，点了点头。

“只是感觉有些陌生，没什么。”Merlin回答。

“你看，如果你还没准备好——”Gwaine又开始了。

“不。我必须这么做。”

庭院里很安静，只有几个士兵在例行巡逻。Merlin再次停了下来，他不能就这么直接走进去然后去找Arthur，不是吗？他都不知道Arthur是否愿意见他……

——“Merlin？”

Merlin猛地回过身，看到Gaius就站在他们身后。Gwaine和Lancelot下意识地去拔剑，但Merlin挥挥手示意他们放下。

“Gaisu。”

“Oh……my boy.”Gaius上前一把抱住了他，Merlin愣了愣然后也伸出了手。这对他来说有些不太习惯……这种关心和疼爱。

“你看起来……你看起来不错。”片刻后Gaius放开了他。

Merlin不知道该回答什么，所以就简单地耸了耸肩。

“Merlin，”Lancelot低声说道，“如果Gaius能认出你来，那这会不会太冒险？如果Uther也认出——”

“Uther不会的，”Gaius迅速说道，“他之前就没怎么看过Merlin……我一直都在期盼你能回来。”Merlin对他微微露出一个笑容。

“来我房间，”Gaius继续，“我们需要谈谈。”

在Merlin当国王的那段日子，他从来没进过Gaius的房间。他不敢走近那个地方，因为那会让他想起他母亲和儿时的回忆。

当Merlin踏入Gaius的房间时，大脑迅速被令郎满目的物品和那些奇怪的气味占据了。乱七八糟的书，瓶瓶罐罐，还有一大堆的草药简直无处不在。房间里那扇大窗户开着，夏日的气息缱绻而至。

Gaius把草药包仍在桌子上，然后把Merlin拽了过去。

“让让我们来好好看看你。”Gaius露出了满意的神情，而Merlin则不好意思地低下头。

Gwaine和Lancelot在房间里转着——前者突然撞翻了一摞书，Merlin转过头看到了一只正在红脸的Gwaine。

他们简单地谈了谈自从Merlin走后，这里都发生了什么：Uther的病情每况日下，而Morgana则和德鲁伊人保持联系。很明显，Merlin和Gaius都躲着不提起Arthur。

直到最后，他们不得不说了。

“他怎么样了……Arthur？”Merlin咬住嘴唇，看到老人脸上闪过一丝了然于心的表情。

“王子很安全也很好。自从你走了后，他肩膀上抗的责任越来越多，他会成为一个伟大的君主的。”

“但我们……”Merlin声音越来越小。

Gaius微微低了低头。

“他会成为一个传奇的国王，而你注定要在他身边。这是你的命运，Merlin。”

Merlin不知道该说什么。

“他去巡逻了，晚上回来。今晚会有一场晚宴，那个著名的歌唱家Lady Helen会来献唱。之后你会有机会和他见面的，我保证。”

Merlin点了点头表示感谢。他能感到浑身一阵激动——但过了这么长时间，他不知道Arthur会是什么反应。他能认出Merlin吗？他还……他还爱他吗？

///////

“Ladies and gentlemen，”Uther环视一周，脸上带着欣慰的神情，“自从巫师Morgause和Emrys的垮台之后，我们已经享受了三年和平美好的日子。这种繁荣昌盛的生活让我的百姓和我都感到无比幸福，但这一切都比不上有幸邀请到了来自Mora的Lady Helen。”

听到Emrys的名字，Merlin觉得胃狠狠地俯冲了一下。站在大厅另一端的Gwaine和Lancelot瞥了瞥他，但他努力控制住了自己的情绪。

如果不是知道Uther病了，Merlin可能根本看不出来那些特征——虽然国王看起来和三年前一样冷漠无情，但他的手会微微的颤抖，而且他有些发灰的皮肤也暴露了他的身体状况。

Arthur在Uther的旁边。他看起来……Merlin不知道该用什么词形容。他的头发仍然是耀眼的金色，那双宝石蓝般清澈的双眸也依然明亮。他还是显得那么尊贵和高傲。但Arthur身上还有一些别的什么……Merlin并不是很清楚。

虽然不是很确定，但当提到Emrys的名字时，他觉得自己在Arthur的脸上看到了一闪而过的阴影。

王子没有看到Merlin。

虽然Merlin打算在宴会结束的时候去找Arthur，但他情不自禁地想要接近对方，哪怕只是近一英尺——他把自己躲在Arthur椅子后面的那个凹室里。Lady Helen开始了歌唱。

那个女人的声音有一种Merlin从来没有听过的感觉，铿锵有力，但却十分惊悚。Merlin觉得自己的后背有些发颤，他体内的魔法警觉地叫嚣了起来。

整个大厅都是死一般的沉寂，只有女人刺耳的歌声在回荡着，在那些沉睡的人们身上，慢慢铺上了一层层蜘蛛网。

Merlin紧紧捂住耳朵，然而当他看到Lady Helen突然穿过大厅直冲Arthur去的时候，他浑身都惊恐了起来——

就在那一刹那，Merlin体内的魔法瞬间爆发，华丽的吊灯顿时狠狠俯冲，砸在了女人身上。然后慢慢的，所有人清醒了过来。Uther缓缓抬起头，然而他看到的不再是Lady Helen，而是一个老女人——下一秒老人嘶吼出一声凄厉的尖叫，然后猛地朝Arthur甩出一把匕首。

时间在那一刻突然慢下了脚步，Merlin的脑海里仿佛回荡着命运的旋律，他冲了过去一把拉倒Arthur。Merlin感到肚子上十分温暖，随后Arthur急忙起身——

“Merlin……”王子用嘴型描绘着男孩的名字，眼里写满了不可置信。

Merlin最小程度地点了点头。

似乎这一切就是注定要发生的。Uther大步走了过来，向Merlin道谢。Merlin急忙低下头……但是并没有那个必要，因为国王根本没有认出他。

有一种奇怪的感觉弥漫在心间，Merlin知道一切都要步入正轨了。

///////

晚上，两人终于得以回到房间。他们紧紧依偎在火炉边，Arthur轻轻抬手抚摸着Merlin的下巴。

“你回来了。”他呢喃道，似乎还是很惊讶。

“你等我了。”Merlin慢慢抬起Arthur的手——他曾经治愈的那只，那是Arthur第一次选择信任他——然后温柔地落下一串吻。

“这次你不会离开了？”Arthur用另一只手紧紧抚着男孩的脸颊。

“永远不。”

Merlin不知道是谁先吻过来的，但突然碰撞在一起的嘴唇慢慢地变成弥漫着思念的缱绻厮磨，两个人情不自禁地把对方拉近，再无间隙。

Merlin把自己揉进那个温暖的拥抱，Arthur，Camelot和他们美好的未来如同一幅画卷般在眼前徐徐展开。

此时此刻，在温暖的火炉边，充满爱与憧憬的两颗心，是属于他们的。

他们的命运即将拉开帷幕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后再次谢谢原作者！


End file.
